Meet Again
by Akikazu
Summary: {AU} In high school Kagome loved the most popular guy in school. She told him her feelings and then moved away. What happens when she comes back a few years later. And What'll happen when a shadow from her past returns. kagsess {COMPLETE}
1. Prologue

**Redone 3/22/06**

((Disclaimer)) ((Inu Yasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and this author has gained nothing of monetary value from writing this story.))

. : Meet Again : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Prologue : .

Wind swirled through the park, ruffling the black hair of an anxious girl. Said girl was pacing back and forth, her blue eyes glancing at her wrist watch anxiously. A boy came up to her from the meadow at her back, his black hair pulled back and his violet eyes watched her. He waited for a second before grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome, he'll be here," the boy reassured the girl.

"But it's almost time! What if he doesn't come?" She murmured. Again she looked at her watch, "this is my last chance, Miroku."

"He'll come, Rin said he would."

"But what if he changed his mind? What if-" her sentence stopped as she spotted a car parking.

Kagome turned and saw a tall, silver haired boy get out of a car. His long hair was tied back and his gold eyes pierced her very soul. She watched him, hope lighting in her eyes. Miroku let go of her and laughed quietly as she rushed over to him. Kagome stood in front of the newcomer and made a small bow.

"I'm glad you could make it, Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted.

"My sister sister convinced me to come. She said there would be few guest," Sesshomaru informed her.

"It's only you, me, Miroku, my dad, and Hojo."

"No girls then," he glanced at her, "besides you that is."

"No girls," she transferred her eyes to her feet, "they don't like me very munch. It's the price to pay for having too many guy friends." Kagome brightened. "Let me go introduce you to my dad."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome's quick change in mood, never the less he let her drag him to a man sitting beneath a tree. Kagome didn't let go of Sesshomaru's hand as she introduced him to the man.

"Sesshomaru, this is my dad. Dad this is Sesshomaru."

Mr. Higurashi didn't speak, but looked at Sesshomaru his eyes taking his measure. Sesshomaru followed likewise. Mr. Higurashi nodded, apparently happy with what he saw. Another boy and Miroku joined them, the other boy had blonde hair and warm brown eyes. The second boy held out his hand to Sesshomaru.

"I'm Hojo," he said.

Sesshomaru ignored him and watched as Kagome and Miroku helped Mr. Higurashi to his feet. Mr. Higurashi put his arms around both of them and headed for the field.

"Let's get this party started already," he declared.

M . A . M . A . M . A . M . A . M . A .

The party was officially over.

Mr. Higurashi was loading a drunk Hojo and Miroku into his van. Alcohol had been served as Hojo and Miroku were both spending the night at the Higurashi house. Sesshomaru and Kagome hadn't drunk any, and had thusly been the only two minors to remain sober.

Kagome walked Sesshomaru to his car and stood at his side as he unlocked it. He turned to her and wondered absently why she looked so sad all of a sudden.

"Thanks for inviting me to the party," he said.

"It was nothing," she blushed. Then her face turned solemn, "it may have been my last chance."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose. He was interested in seeing what she meant by "last chance". To silently show his interest in the topic he leaned back against his car and watched as she shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot. Kagome still looked very unhappy and sad.

"I'm really glad you came to my party, I know you don't like me very much. After today I'll never bother you again, but I had to tell you how much I like you. I just wanted to see you smile at least once. I didn't get to see you smile, but I'll cherish my memories all the same," Kagome confessed.

He was stunned, but it didn't show on his face. Kagome smiled softly, looking up at him. She stood on her tiptoes and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Then, before he could react she was gone running to her father's van. Before she got in the front seat she looked back, and Sesshomaru could see tears in her eyes. She then got into the car and allowed her father to drive off.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, he would see Kagome in school on Monday. There wasn't the slightest chance that he would let her go. She had feeling for him and that made her his. His face broke into a small smile, only two days more. He got into his car and drove away, mentally planning out their encounter.

It was not to be.

Monday came and went and Sesshomaru learned from Miroku and Hojo that Kagome had move away from Tokyo. The party had been a going away party.

. : End Chapter : .

: . Author's Note . :

This was the very first full story I'd ever post and holds a special place in my heart, as all of my stories do. Because my writing skills have hopefully improved this story is currently undergoing construction. I hope to take out pointless drabble, add in description, and close up plot holes.

That said, I'm off.

'bye.


	2. Old and New Friends

I'm back! OMG I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten, and it's only the prologue! Thank you all (bows). I reread my prologue and it almost made me cry. Anyway here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, not me. (points to brother) Ask him.

: : Chapter One : : Old and New Friends : :

Kagome looked up at the dorm. It was going to be her new home. The building was large, ominous, and gray, it suited her life perfectly. The perfect place for her to hide for, how long? The rest of her life. Maybe God would finally take mercy on her and end it soon.

"Kagome," a voice called out to her.

Kagome turned to her friend, no, not just her friend, she was also her bodyguard. Kagome pasted a cheery smile on her face. The other girl was watching her with a worried expression. She had black hair that was longer than Kagome's, it fell to her hips. She had kind brown eyes that could change to a cold expression in a heartbeat.

"Yes Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I think you've stared at the building long enough," the girl told her.

"Let's go in then."

Sango opened the heavy wooden doors and went inside. Kagome followed slightly behind her. The building was co-ed, and their roommates were boys, but as long as they stuck together they wouldn't run into trouble. They took the elevator to the fourth floor and went to room 462. Sango opened the door and Kagome pulled their luggage inside. They didn't have a lot, a backpack each, and a large suitcase to share. Sango shut and locked the door behind them.

"Hello, anyone home?" Sango called.

"I hear ya, so hush up," A voice shouted.

A boy with white hair came out of the hallway and came towards them. Kagome's breath caught at the sight of his hair, but rushed out when she saw his face. It wasn't Sesshomaru. It had been three years since she had seen him, but she hadn't dated because of his haunting memory. Sango watched as Kagome spaced off again. Then she turned back to the boy.

"I'm Sango and this is Kagome, we're your new roommates," Sango explained.

"Girls, that's a disaster waiting to happen," the boy turned to Kagome, "you look a lot like my girl friend, are you related by any chance. I've heard her speak of a Kagome in her family. Her name's Kikyo."

Kagome snapped back into reality at the boy's voice she caught three words, related, family, and Kikyo. She looked at the boy, how did he know Kikyo. Then she prepared a lie to tell him.

"There's no one named Kikyo in my family," Kagome lied.

"I'm Inu Yasha by the way," the boy said.

"You were mentioning another roommate?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, put him with girl and it's trouble. He's a perv and is training to be a monk. Although I think he'll fail," Inu Yasha answered.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"He'll be here soon enough."

As soon as the words were spoken the door behind Sango and Kagome opened. A person very familiar to Kagome entered the room.

"Yasha I'm back, did our new roommates get here yet," the boy asked without looking around.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted happily as she launched herself at her old friend.

Miroku fell to the floor when an unexpected weight hit him. He looked at the person that had tackled him it was the girl that was the sister he never had. He hugged her to him. Then seeing they had an audience he got to his feet and helped Kagome up.

"Hello Kagome," he greeted.

"You know him?" Inu Yasha and Sango asked at the same time.

"Of course. He used to be at my house all the time, one of my best friends," Kagome answered happily.

"How's the family Kagome?" Miroku question innocently.

Kagome's expression darkened and she drew away. She walked to the window and stared out it despondently. Blinking back tears and sucking in a deep breath she turned back to Miroku.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said dully.

Sango went to Kagome and turned her to face her, she quietly talked to Kagome. When Kagome turned back to Miroku she looked a lot less unhappy.

"So Miroku how is Hojo-kun?" Kagome asked.

"He went to the U.S. to study medicine," Miroku answered.

"This is Sango by the way," Kagome introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Miroku said.

He walked closer to Sango and shook her hand. Before Kagome could warn either of them Miroku made his move.

"Hentai!" Sango shouted.

Miroku moved back an innocent expression on his face, but the red handprint on his cheek was evidence to his crime.

"Miroku, you are such a baka," Inu Yasha muttered. "Come on I'll show you guys to your rooms. Then you two should check out the campus."

Inu Yasha walked into the hallway. He pointed the first room. "That one's mine." He pointed to the one cross the hall from it, "Miroku's." He moved deeper into the hall. He motioned to two doors "those are yours. There's a bathroom between them."

Inu Yasha walked back up the hall way and shut himself back into his room. He obviously wanted to be left alone. Kagome dumped the bags in one room and grabbed Sango's wrist.

"Let's go see the campus and get something to eat," Kagome said.

Sango let Kagome drag her out of the dorm. Miroku watch in interest and shut the door behind them.

: : Sesshomaru : :

Sesshomaru stepped out of the lecture hall. There had been no class today, but he had felt the need to talk to the professor. He was in his senior year of college and that was as far as he was going. He had no time for school, he had a business to run. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it.

"Sesshomaru!" A high-pitched voice called.

Sesshomaru ignored the caller. It was Sarah, a girl who considered herself his future girlfriend. Probably even went so far as to imagine herself as his wife. Sesshomaru had no like for Sarah, she was annoying and clinging, but she did a good job in keeping other girls away from him.

He moved out of the building and went to his car he had more unpleasant business today. He had to call his half brother and talk to him about going over budget. Not that there needed to be a budget, but it was good training for real life. He wouldn't nor wanted to be there for Inu Yasha for the rest of their lives.

They said the devil's work was never done, and considering his position, Sesshomaru completely agreed.

: : Kagome : :

It was lucky that they had moved near the campus, for Kagome had to drag Sango all the way there. When Sango saw that there were other people on campus she broke free of Kagome's grasp and walk calmly besides her. Kagome looked avidly around, their new campus was huge. She caught the sight of silver and turned to it automatically. She was forever searching for him, wanting to know if he still remembered her.

Kagome's breath caught it was him, she was sure of it. He moves with the same lethal grace and had a preference for a little red and a lot of white. Kagome stopped walking, wondering if she should go up to him. Then she heard a voice call his name.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome searched for the person calling him, it was a girl with blonde hair. She was running to catch up with Sesshomaru, who was slipping out the doors. Kagome, felt a pang in her heart, could it be that Sesshomaru had a girlfriend already. She could feel her eyes misting over, she had, had chances to date, but had refused. Sesshomaru had never said he even liked her, so why did she sense this deep sense of betrayal?

"Kagome?" Sango asked loudly.

"I want to go back to the house now Sango," Kagome whispered.

Kagome turned around and started walking back to the room. She soon broke into a run tears streaking down her face. She could hear Sango's call to wait, but paid no attention. That's when she ran into someone. Kagome fell to the ground, but the person she had run into caught her. The person holding her was a boy with brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

The kind expression on his face made Kagome loose her control. All the years of loneliness and having never forgotten Sesshomaru came poring out. She buried her face in the boy's shirt and cried even harder. The boy looked startled, but then started awkwardly patting her on the back. At that point Sango finally arrived. She saw at Kagome crying her eyes out on a boy that she had never seen.

"Kagome?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome stopped crying abruptly. She lifted her head and saw Sango who looked extremely confused. Then she remembered who she was crying on. She looked up at the boy and smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to use you as a handkerchief," she apologized.

"No prob. I'm Kouga by the way," the boy said.

"I'm Kagome, and that's Sango."

Kagome stepped away from the boy and he brushed himself off. He gave them both a cocky grin.

"I'll see ya 'round Kagome," he said.

Then he ran off. Kagome watched amused and Sango watched her. Together they started off in the direction of the dorm again.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked when they were inside the dorm.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagome murmured.

Then she went and locked herself into her room. Sango watch helplessly as the sound of crying started up again. Miroku and Inu Yasha came out of their respective rooms. Miroku appeared to be worried, but Inu Yasha just looked annoyed.

"What happened to Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, that wench is making enough noise to wake the dead," Inu Yasha complained.

"I don't know. She was fine, and so happy to see the campus. Then she froze, and when I asked her what was wrong she took off."

"I will go in and talk to her," Miroku said suddenly.

"Whatever just make her shut up," Inu Yasha said as he went back into her room.

"If you do something inappropriate monk, I will have your head," Sango threaten.

Miroku waited until Sango disappeared into the living room before knocking on Kagome's door.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: I have to get going, my dad will check on me in any moment now. So review. (bows) Ja ne.

: : Author's Note : :

I would like to thank my very first reviewer Rin 6. And I would also like to thank Himura-chan who I really like hearing from.


	3. The Ice Prince and Information King

I'm still grounded, but my parents went to work and my brother is mad at me so I'm free to go on the computer as I please. Oh yeah, thanks to all my reviewers.

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, it never happens.

: : Chapter Two : : The Ice Prince and Information King : :

Kagome sat curled on her bed, crying into her pillow. Why did she feel so betrayed, it wasn't as if Sesshomaru had promised to wait for her. Kagome cried harder. No matter what she said to herself it didn't help, she had waited for him. In all of her nineteen years she hadn't had a boyfriend. She hadn't been asked out until she had reached fifteen, but by then she was committed to Sesshomaru. She had been asked out millions of times in the last four years, but she hadn't felt right about even thinking about agreeing.

She hadn't liked Sesshomaru in the beginning, no, instead she had thought he was an arrogant jerk. That was until 'that' day. On that day all of her opinions of him had changed.

: : Flashback : :

Kagome walked through the park softly humming to herself. The sun was setting, but in this neighborhood she felt safe. Up ahead she saw a group of kids her age, they were all dress in red and navy blue. They kids were surrounding something.

Kagome was about to turn around to around to avoid them, when she heard a yelp of pain coming from their general area. She looked for the source of the cry and saw the group of kid beating up a small girl. Kagome rushed over to the girl and punched the leader of the group instinctively. She went to the little girl and kneeled by her whimpering form.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

The little girl looked up at her suspiciously. Kagome smiled kindly and the little girl started to smile back. Then she was pushed from behind. She turned to see that the group had recovered and was really angry.

"Do you have a problem girl?" The leader asked.

"Yeah, I do have a problem with people that beat on little kids," Kagome answered.

"Well you ain't little so we'll settle on you," he replied.

The boy punched suddenly and it hit her square on her left eye. Kagome stumbled backwards, but stood her ground in front of the girl. Her hand fisted, but she refused to resort to violence. The group of kids closed in around Kagome and the little girl and the leader prepared to strike again.

"What is going on here?" A cold voice asked.

The group had turned and looked at the intruder. It was a boy called Sesshomaru Matsura, or more commonly known as the Ice Prince. He was standing there in all his freezing glory and glaring contemptuously at them. Kagome had never been happier to see anyone in her life. It was true that she didn't particularly like him, but the Ice Prince was said to posses a deep sense of honor. This boosted Kagome's courage so that she could talk to him.

"They," Kagome pointed at the group of kids, "were beating up this little girl," Kagome moved to reveal the little girl behind her.

"Onii-chan!" the little girl cried as she ran to Sesshomaru.

The little girl clasped onto Sesshomaru's legs and Kagome looked on stunned. The little girl she had helped was the Ice Prince's little sister. Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl and examined her face then he unclasped the girl's hands from around him and looked at the group.

"You dare hurt MY little sister?" He asked threateningly.

"What of it?" The leader asked boldly.

The group out numbered Sesshomaru seven to one, but Sesshomaru gracefully dispatched three of them to the ground with ease. Kagome helped him out by discreetly tripping two of them. The other two ran away in fear. The little girl came up to Kagome.

"Rin likes you. You helped Rin and Onii-chan," the little girl said.

"It was no prob. I can't stand jerks like that," Kagome said down to the little girl.

"Rin is right, you did help her, I am in your debt," Sesshomaru interrupted calmly.

"Like I said, it was no prob. You owe me nothing," Kagome replied.

"Be that as it may, you'll come with us. The least we can do is help tend to your eye."

"But..."

"Yes, you come with Rin and Onii-chan, we'll make you feel better."

"Okay then I'll come," Kagome relented.

Rin took her hand and they walked behind Sesshomaru. Rin chattered aimlessly and Kagome listened with half an ear. Maybe the Ice Prince wasn't such a jerk. He seemed to really love him little sister, and that really counted in her book.

: : End Flashback : :

Kagome cried harder, she missed Rin, but most of all she missed Sesshomaru. Did he even remember her? Probably not, he had always had girls hanging around him. He would never know that she wished for him in the darkest hours of the night when her mind sunk into the darkest of despair. Kagome roused herself from her misery when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked sniffling.

"It's Miroku," a voice called back.

"Go away," Kagome shouted.

She didn't need this, he reminded her of the past. Of how much she loved Sesshomaru. Of how much she missed him when she had moved. Of all the times she had thought of him when her life went to hell. The door opened quietly and Miroku stepped in. He sat down on her bed and watched as Kagome spaced out.

"Kagome?" He asked softly.

"Humm?"

"What happened?"

Kagome zoned back in and watched his face carefully. They were both silent for a moment before Kagome laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"Kagome?"

"I saw him Miroku. After all these years I finally saw him again."

"And?"

"He has a girlfriend. After all these years of waiting for him, and now, nothing."

"Sesshomaru Matsura does not have a girlfriend. I would have heard if he hooked up with someone."

Kagome sat up and looked at Miroku sharply. He was looking as innocent and angelic as was possible for a leach like him.

"How would you know if he had a girlfriend?"

"I am the information king! I know who's dating whom. I know if a couple broke up, and I KNOW who's single. Trust me Sesshomaru is defiantly single, but he does have a fan club!"

"A fan club?"

"Umm humm."

Kagome thought about it for a second it did seem plausible, after all Sesshomaru hadn't stopped when the girl called to him. A soft smile spread on her face.

"Wow. Thanks for cheering me up Miroku, I feel a lot better now."

"Your Welcome," Miroku got up to leave, but paused out side the door. "Kagome, there's something you should know, Inu Yasha is..."

"Kagome!" Sango's voice called from the living room.

"Sorry Miroku, can this wait until later?" Kagome left and went to Sango without waiting for an answer. "Yes Sango?"

"I'm going to visit my dad, do you want to come?" Sango asked.

"No, I'm going to the park," Kagome answered.

Sango and Kagome went out the door together but parted ways at the street. Kagome went to the park and Sango headed for the cemetery.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: Wow I thought I was going to be a lot shorter than that.

Inu Yasha: It was still short, and I wasn't even in this chapter.

Kagome: You were mentioned.

Inu Yasha: Once!!!

Akikazu: So how'd you like my pen name?

Inu Yasha: It's stupid.

Kagome: I wouldn't provoke her.

Inu Yasha: Or what?

Akikazu: Or I'll make Kikyo dump you and turn into a Sesshomaru Fan Girl!

Inu Yasha: I'll attack anyone who disses her pen name!

Akikazu: That's what I thought. Anyway I gotta run (bows) Ja ne.


	4. Dreaming and Waiting

I'm officially off grounding! This is your Fourth of July gift, even though it's not a gift-giving holiday. Anyway I know the last chapter was short and I'll try to make this one longer, but I'm visiting my cousins, so I don't know what will happen. I think Fluffy will come in on this chapter, but (shrugs) again I don't know. Any way here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, anything to do with it, or any songs in this chapter.

: : Chapter Three : : Waiting : :

Kagome sat down under a tree in the park. This was where she had waited for him on the day of her going away party. Today was the official anniversary of the party. She wondered if Sesshomaru still remember that party. Kagome often dreamt of what would have happened if she had attended school on the Monday after the party. Her fondest was when Sesshomaru swept her into his arms and declared his undying love for her. The worst was of Sesshomaru shunning her and getting a restraining order against her.

Kagome started humming to herself, a tuneless song with no words, but soon the humming turned into one of her favorite songs. Seeing that no one was around she added words and softly sang to herself.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping,

I stay up and think of you.

And I wish on a star

that somewhere you are thinking of me too.

I just want to hold you close,

but so far,

all I have are dreams of you.

So I wait for the day

and the courage to say how much I love you,

yes I do.

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight,

till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight.

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be.

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you,

and I still can't believe that you came up to me

and said I love you.

I love you too.

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight,

till tomorrow, and for all of my life.

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be.

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly."

Kagome stopped singing suddenly when she heard steps behind her. She spun around to face the intruder, her face flush and her eyes holding a glimmer of fear.

"Aww Sweetheart, I've been dreaming of you too," a cold voice said.

It was a guy, and he had black hair and chilling black eyes. Kagome was about to pass out in terror, but then she noticed that he was too short, to be who she thought he was. Drawing courage from the fact that he didn't know who she was, and he wasn't who she thought she was. Kagome stood up and turned to face him.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I only want to sooth your loneliness Sweetheart," the man soothed.

"I'm not lonely," Kagome replied.

"It's okay, come to Onigumi, baby doll," the man murmured.

"No! Go away," Kagome said firmly.

The man stepped forward, and reached for her, but Kagome turned and ran as fast as she could, away from the man. She could hear him running after her as she blindly tried to escape from him. She was running again, running away from her problems. This scenario was all to familiar Kagome. Kagome tried to predict what would happen. He would catch her and harass her until he passed out from all the alcohol he had drunk. That was how it had happened before.

Kagome ran faster, she could hear him catching up to her, but she couldn't run for much longer. Panting and on her last burst of energy Kagome ran straight into something. Before she hit the ground two strong arms wrapped around her. Kagome looked up, praying it was someone who would help her.

Kagome gasped, she was sure she was dreaming. Only in her dreams could she be saved by Sesshomaru. Kagome mentally shook her head, she was too tired for it to be a dream. She looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, they showed only the slightest hint of surprise. Kagome came back down to earth when she heard the man who was chasing her catch up to them. He took one look at Kagome and Sesshomaru and scowled.

"That's my girl," he announced.

"Please make him go away," Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru gave no indication that he heard her and gave the man that had followed her a freezing glare. He released Kagome and subtly pushed her behind him. She stood on her tiptoes and watched the scene over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"This woman neither wants, nor is yours," Sesshomaru declared.

"You have no right to tell that to me, buddy. I bet you don't even know the girl," the man shouted.

"This woman is mine, and no one touches what belongs to this Sesshomaru."

"The hell she belongs to you! She's mine!"

The man lost interest in the argument and charged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily blocked and sent the man flying back. The man stumbled to his feet and started his retreat.

"I'll get you for this, or my name isn't Onigumi!" The man shouted.

The man turned around and ran away. Sesshomaru watched until his figure disappeared then turned back to Kagome. He had thought he would never see her again, and had never dreamed that when he did see her that he would claim her as his. He was slightly embarrassed and needed to find away to take back those words, for a while at least. But his mind was chanting, _my Kagome, mine, mine, mine!_

He looked down at her slight figure and examined her. She looked almost the same as she had three years ago. Except perhaps a little taller and filled out, but she was still his beautiful Kagome. And right now she looked very nervous and embarrassed.

"Ummm, hi Sessho," Kagome greeted belatedly.

"Hello Kagome," Sesshomaru replied.

"Uh... Sorry about dragging you into my problems".

"It's alright. I apologize for staking a false claim on you."

Kagome briefly looked down at her feet._ So he didn't mean it._ She pasted on a cheery smile and looked back up at him. Sesshomaru was looking at her with an examining look.

"It's okay," she chirped.

Sesshomaru didn't like the despondent look in her eyes. Feeling the need to comfort her, he hugged her to his chest tightly. Kagome squeaked in surprise. But soon she relaxed into his chest and was hugging him back.

"Kagome I was waiting for you. For the past three years, I was waiting for you," Sesshomaru whispered and mentally added what he really wanted to say out loud. _My Kagome._

"I really wanted to come back to see you, Sessho," Kagome murmured.

"Then why didn't you come back for a visit?"

"I... I'll tell you another day. I want this to be a happy moment."

"Okay we'll talk about it some other time," Sesshomaru said, but wondered what had happen while he wasn't there.

Kagome shivered slightly, trying to hide it, but Sesshomaru noticed. The temperature was dropping, as the sky slowly grew darker.

"Let's get you home Kagome," Sesshomaru said regretfully

"No I'm fine. Can we just stay here a little longer?" Kagome asked softly.

"Sure, let's go sit down on that bench though," Sesshomaru said leading her to a stone bench.

Sesshomaru sat down and positioned Kagome next to him. Kagome snuggled into his side and Sesshomaru cautiously put an arm over her. They sat together quietly watching the sunset. When the sun was completely down Sesshomaru reluctantly got to his feet, and helped Kagome to her feet.

"Come Kagome, I'll walk you home," he said to her.

Kagome nodded and linked her arm through his. They walked slowly back to Kagome's dorm building. Kagome only released Sesshomaru from her hold to unlock and open the door. She turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to come inside to get a drink?" She asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome cheerfully pulled him inside. Once inside an angry roommate attacked them.

"Where were you? Miroku was worried about you," Inu Yasha shouted.

"I said I would be at the park and that was where I went," Kagome answered.

"Greetings to you too, half-brother," Sesshomaru greeted.

"And when you do get back, you bring my bastard brother!" Inu Yasha continued to shout.

"I believe that would be you, by both meanings," Sesshomaru stated.

At that moment Miroku came out from his room to see what was the matter. He looked at Sesshomaru subtly moving Kagome behind him and grinned.

"Kagome I see you've wasted no time in finding him," Miroku commented.

Kagome blushed, but Inu Yasha glare deepened. Sesshomaru's place remained unemotional, but he was looking at both Inu Yasha and Miroku.

"How did you end up rooming with two males?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, me and Sango just moved in today. And you know Miroku already, Sessho, he was at the party," Kagome answered.

"Ah, yes, I do remember him. I wonder who would be stupid enough to put two girl in the same dorm as my half-brother though," Sesshomaru murmured. Then he said louder, "Kagome I must leave. Now that I know where you are staying you may be assured that I will contact you soon."

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome on the cheek and then exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. Kagome watched him leave and then turn on Miroku with a glare.

"Why did you not tell me they were related?" She asked sharply.

"I tried to be we were interrupted," Miroku said lamely.

"How do you two know my bastard brother?" Inu Yasha shouted.

"We all met along time ago," Kagome answered dreamily.

Before Inu Yasha could say anything Sango came into the room. Kagome rushed to her, knowing she would need comfort after visiting her father's grave. Sure enough Sango was softly crying. Kagome hugged her and murmured soothing noises into her ear.

"I just hate him so much Kagome, why did he have to take them from me. I don't even know what he's done to Kohaku," Sango cried.

Kagome was briefly alarmed at seeing the boys were so near by, but calmed down and pulled Sango into her room.

"It okay Sango, go take a shower it'll make you feel better."

Kagome backed out of the room and waited for any questions the boys might have. Sure enough they did have question.

"What was Sango crying about I thought she was going to visit her father," Miroku asked.

"Sango's father was murdered and her brother kidnapped over a year ago," Kagome told them, sticking as close to the truth as possible.

"Why?" Inu Yasha asked.

Kagome did know what to answer so she ran to her room and slammed the door shut shouting, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kagome sat on her bed for an hour staring into the darkness. After a while there was a knock on the door and Miroku came in carrying a wireless phone.

"It's for you," he said handing her the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome said watching Miroku retreat.

"Hello again Kagome."

"Sessho!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to the park with me tomorrow. We can talk about what happened after you moved."

"Of course Sessho, what time do you want to meet?"

"How about I meet you at the dinner on the corner. Then we can go get something to eat before going to the park."

"It's a date."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then Kagome."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and flopped back onto her bed. She had a date with Sesshomaru! A frown darkened her face, but she was going to have to talk about what happened. The ring of her cell phone broke through her reverie. Kagome picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kagome," a haunting voice from her past greeted.

"How did you get this number?" Kagome asked with a trembling voice.

"I have my sources. Where did you run to Kagome? You know I'll find you."

"N-no you won't."

"Don't you miss your family Kagome? I'm sure you know they miss you."

"Stay way from my Family!"

"I'll find you Kagome, you know it's only a matter of time."

The other line went dead and Kagome hung up also. She dropped her cell phone and crawled under her covers. He was trying to find her. Kagome fell into a fitful sleep. He was searching for her.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: That is creepy, I'm scared to answer the phone now.

Sesshomaru: I don't sound like myself.

Akikazu: It hard to write a modern day romance while keeping you in character. After all you're a murderous demon lord. Any way I got to leave. (bows) Ja ne.


	5. Her Past

I'm back! It took me a while to think of what should have happened in Kagome's past. I had to think of some horrible twist so it wasn't too predictable, but that won't happen for a while. This story isn't half way finished yet I think it has at least five more chapters and an epilogue in it. So any way I'll try to make this a longer chapter.

Disclaimer: I know it's such an impossible notion, but I don't own Inu Yasha and co. (audience gasps in disbelief) I know it's so horrible.

: : Chapter Four : : Her Past : :

Kagome had to drag herself out of the dorm, but she really need to tell someone about what had happened to her.

No one not even Sango knew the whole story. She had filled lies into parts of her story that were inconsistent. Kagome was lost in thought about how she was going to tell Sesshomaru that she didn't notice someone waiting for her until she ran into him. He grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Hi again Kagome," Kouga greeted.

"Hi," Kagome said.

"So where you going?" Kouga asked.

"I'm going to meet someone at the dinner."

"Come on I'll escort you there."

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone to bother my woman," Kouga announced.

"Kouga, I am not your woman!"

"Of course you are Kagome. It was decided the day I met you."

"But Kouga, I'm going to meet a guy."

"The more reason for me to tag along, don't want anyone to make a move on my woman."

"Kouga the guy I'm meeting is my... boyfriend," Kagome lied.

"So I have competition now. Hmmm, I gotta jet Kagome. Don't let this guy make any moves on you," Kouga said as he ran in the opposite direction as Kagome was going.

Kagome shrugged and continued on her way to the dinner. A few minutes later Kagome enter the dinner. She immediately spotted Sesshomaru and slid into the booth he was sitting at.

"Hello Kagome," Sesshomaru greeted.

"Hi Sessho, I'm sorry about being late, an acquaintance held me up," Kagome apologized.

"It's alright. So what do you want to eat?"

Kagome picked up a menu and started to look through the choices. She was completely ignorant of the glare that was directed at her from the doorway. After they had placed their orders the glarer made herself known to the couple.

"Sesshomaru!" A high pitched voice called.

Sesshomaru ignored the voice while Kagome looked around for the voice. It was the blonde girl that she had seen chasing after Sesshomaru. She was rapidly approaching their table. The girl skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," the girl greeted.

"Hello Sarah," Sesshomaru said in a monotone.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Johnson, I haven't seen you around here before," Sarah said turning to Kagome.

"I'm Kagome, I just moved here," Kagome replied.

"So Sesshomaru," Sarah said turning back to Sesshomaru, "do you want to go watch a movie with me tonight?"

"Actually Sarah, Kagome is my girlfriend. So you see I can't go out with you," Sesshomaru announced.

"Oh, I see," Sarah replied. "Well I got to go, see you around."

With one last glare at Kagome Sarah turned and walked away. Kagome turned a curious glance to Sesshomaru. He didn't look interested in the subject at all. The waitress came and set down their food. After she left Kagome started questioning him.

"So Sessho, who was that? President of the Sesshomaru Fan Club?" Kagome asked.

"Something like that, I guess," Sesshomaru answered.

"You mean you don't even know who the president of your own fan club is?"

"It's not like I make time for their interviews. I have more important things to do. Now eat your food."

Kagome shrugged and obeyed his command.

: : After Lunch At The Park : :

They had just sat down on a bench when Sesshomaru started badgering her for answers.

"Now Kagome tell me what happened after the party."

Kagome sighed and started her story, "the day after the part we moved to our new house in Osaka. We moved 'cause Dad found a better job there. It was fine there for the first year, after we adjusted to the new house. I really want to mail you but I had lost my address book. I was so upset that I locked myself in my room for a whole week." Kagome smiled thinly.

"Then a boy named Naraku Nomo moved in next door. At first he was really nice, and he went to the same school as I did. So one day there was a dance and he asked me to go with him. I don't know why, most of the other girls would have gone with him. I rejected the invitation, you see I was still on love with you. He slammed me up against a locker and I fell unconscious.

"After that I avoided him as much as possible, but he started following me. Then one day in the third year he caught me walking to school alone, and he... he kidnapped me. He took me to his gang's hideout, I didn't even know he had a gang until then.

"The next day the police tracked us down and busted in, Dad was heading the squadron. Before they could subdue him he took out a gun and shot Dad in the head. They out Naraku in jail, but Dad was dead. We had a funeral and almost everything went back to normal for a few months.

"One of the cops that rescued me was Sango's dad. We became friends and so do Souta and her little brother Kohaku. My mom started going out with Sango's dad and it looked as if Sango would be my stepsister.

"About two months after Dad died Naraku broke out of jail and hid in a cop's car to get away. It was Sango's dad's car and he was going to pick up Kohaku. When they were on their way home Naraku revealed himself. He shot Sango's dad and took Kohaku hostage.

"Sango was a trained bodyguard and she became mine. She wants revenge on Naraku and it seemed he was going to come after me. The government took us under their protection and moved my family up into a shrine near Hiroshima. I didn't want Naraku going after them so I decided to come back to Tokyo and maybe take some classes.

"I decided to protect my family. I can't visit them or have any contact with them because I know it I don't stay away from them, Naraku will go after them.

Tears formed in her eyes, "and I was right Naraku called me last night, he won't tell me how he got then number. He says he's going to come after me, and I know he will."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru after she finished. His face was calm, but she knew his mind was reeling. He looked down at her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry for not being there for you," he murmured.

"It's okay Sessho, you didn't know," Kagome soothed.

"Here you take this and throw yours away. It has my phone number and address programmed into it so if he does find you, you can call me and come to my place," Sesshomaru said handing her a cell phone.

"I can't keep this Sessho."

"Just keep it, I'll rest easier knowing you have some way to contact me."

"But what if someone calls you?"

"That's my personal cell, no one knows the number but me. Everyone else calls my business cell. Don't worry about it."

Kagome wanted to refuse the gift, but the look in his eyes was resolute., and besides she felt better knowing he care for her and that Naraku wouldn't be able to contact her.

"So how's Rin," Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"She's only eleven, but has boys hanging all around her," Sesshomaru growled.

"It starts about then and never ends."

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"I'm talking about boys hanging around girls. Boys still try to get me to go out with them."

"Well you better turn them all down, because you're mine," Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Get your hands off my woman!" An outraged voice shouted.

Sesshomaru instinctively pushed Kagome behind him and face the intruder. It was Kouga and he looked outrage that someone would dare lay a finger on 'his woman'. Kagome stepped out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Hi Kouga," she greeted.

"Kagome, this jackass didn't hurt you, did he," Kouga replied rushing over to her.

"No Kouga, this was the guy I was going to meet," Kagome replied.

Kouga turned back to Sesshomaru, who was scowling. They stared at each other, sizing each other up. Then Kouga glanced back at her, he still retained his usual cocky air.

"Listen dude, I don't know who you are, but Kagome's my woman. So you can take your prissy ass off and find a fucking new girlfriend," Kouga announced.

Kagome blushed and watched as Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Kouga. She almost started laughing when Kouga stared losing his confidence. Then Sango crossed a nearby street and ran up to her. Sesshomaru watched as she whispered something into Kagome's ear. Kagome turned white as a sheet and passed out. Sesshomaru caught her and lifted her into his arms. Sango was staring at him.

"You must be Sango, I am Sesshomaru, Kagome's boyfriend," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Uh, hi," Sango muttered.

"Let's get Kagome back to your dorm. Then you can inform me as to why she has fainted," Sesshomaru commanded.

Sesshomaru walked in the direction of the dorm and Sango followed behind them still slightly stunned. Kouga watched them leave, forgotten. Then he left walking away from them. Before he took ten steps, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"How does he know where she lives?" Kouga asked aloud.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: I wonder what made Kagome faint?

Kejie: You mean you don't know!

Akikazu: Actually, I do. But I'm not going to tell you. But I'll give you a hint.

Kejie: Tell me. (Takes out sword)

Akikazu: Kagome's got a secret and it has to do with her aunt.

Kejie: (sarcastic) That is so helpful.

Akikazu: (bounces twice) I know! (bows) Ja ne!


	6. Relocate

I have returned, and quickly too. Everyone is doing something, giving me a chance to update again. I'm thinking of making the letter size bigger, will you tell me what you think? Thanks to all you reviewers.

Disclaimer: I think you know the answer.

: : Chapter Five : : Relocate : :

Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome onto her bed. Then he tucked her in and quietly left her room. He crossed over to Sango, who was sitting on the love seat with Miroku, in the living room. Sesshomaru sat on the recliner across from them.

Sango glanced at Kagome's door with a worried expression, suddenly she froze and an angered expression crossed her face. In the blink of an eye Miroku was on the floor grinning stupidly at the ceiling with a red handprint on his cheek.

"Sango you will tell me why Kagome is in this state. Miroku you will keep your hands to your self for the duration of my visit," Sesshomaru commanded.

Sango stared examining at Sesshomaru, but looked away abruptly when he glared at her.

"I'm guessing Kagome has told you of her past," Sango said.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked getting back onto the couch.

"Yes she has, Sango you will tell the monk-in-training about her past. Or at least from where Naraku came in," Sesshomaru ordered.

Sango did as she was told and Sesshomaru listened to what she said, testing the differences of Kagome's and Sango's stories. After she finished Sango sat back. Miroku was in a slight shock from what he had been told.

"I am assuming that what you told Kagome has something to do with this?" Sesshomaru prodded.

"Yes. Well you see Kagome won't tell me why, but some how a certain aunt of hers is connected to Naraku and his gang," Sango started.

"Who is this Aunt?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Kikyo Higurashi," Sango answered.

"Inu Yasha's girlfriend? But I've seen her, she can't be much older than Kagome," Miroku interrupted.

"I don't know her age, but she is indeed Inu Yasha's girlfriend, and Inu Yasha said that she's transferring to Tokyo University. He also said that she was going to live in this dorm with us," Sango finished.

"What are you and Kagome going to do?" Miroku asked.

"We have to relocate," Kagome said from the hallway.

She walked into the living room. Sesshomaru motioned for her to come over to him. Kagome stopped in front of him and he pulled her onto his lap.

"I just found you Kagome, I'm not going to loose you again," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome was going to argue but the looking in Sesshomaru's eyes was determined. Kagome sighed and settled back into him, it wasn't like she wanted to leave anyway.

"Okay Sessho," Kagome whispered back.

"So if you're not going to move, what are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," Kagome answered truthfully.

"Kagome you are going to move, but not out of the city. You will move into my dorm, this way I won't have to worry about my half-brother and the houshi corrupting you," Sesshomaru announced.

"We can't take that chance of Kagome running into Kikyo," Sango argued.

"I think this would work out fine. They would never expect me to stay in a city with one of Naraku's agents. I can avoid all the places Kikyo would go," Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru interrupted before Sango could argue with Kagome about his idea.

"The it is settled, Kagome will move in with me and Sango will stay here to keep the houshi in check. Now Sango when is Kagome's aunt going to get here?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sango immediately jumped out of her chair almost hitting Miroku in the process.

"Oh no! Inu Yasha went to go pick her up we have to get Kagome out of here, they could be back at any minute," Sango answered in a panic.

"I'll grab some stuff and I'm sure that Miroku knows where to take the rest when he gets the time. For now I'll hide it in Sango's closet," Kagome said as she ran to her room.

"I'll help," Sango said running after her.

Sesshomaru and Miroku watched the two girls leave. After they disappeared into Kagome's room Miroku turned and gave Sesshomaru a look he couldn't identify.

"Sesshomaru. Kagome is like my little sister. Don't try anything with her unless you plan to do the right thing by her. And if you break her heart, I will give you a bruise for every tear she cries, and we both know that Kagome cries a lot," Miroku said in an almost friendly manner.

"Understood. And should you like to live long enough to take care of your threat, I suggest you stay out of my business," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome ran back into the room with her backpack on. Sango followed behind her.

"I'm ready. Miroku I need my stuff to get to me by four days," Kagome announced.

"I'll make sure to get it there by three," Miroku assured her.

The four went to the door. Sesshomaru waited outside with her backpack while Kagome hugged her friends.

"Remember if they ask, my last name is Hitome," Kagome said.

She turned and she and Sesshomaru walked down the street. Kagome was happily walking Sesshomaru when he started asking the questions she was waiting for.

"How is Kikyo related to Naraku?" He asked.

"Remember when I said that I was walking to school alone and Naraku kidnapped me?"

"Yes."

"I lied, I was walking with Kikyo and Naraku came and they both dragged me away."

"What is Kikyo's involvement with the gang?"

"She is an informant and does some undercover work sometimes."

"How old is she?"

"She's twenty-one, two years older than me."

"They walked in silence until they got to the dorm room's door. Sesshomaru opened it and Kagome stepped inside. It was much nicer than her old dorm, but had only two bedrooms.

"You can have the room on the right. The one on the left is mine and I don't have a room mate," Sesshomaru said from behind her.

"Thanks," Kagome said putting her bag on the floor in her new room.

She came out and went to the living room. Sesshomaru sat on the sofa and was channel flipping. Kagome sat down next to him.

"Uhh, Sessho?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome."

"Umm, I need to know the rent and if there are any rules."

"Kagome, don't worry about rent. I can pay for it by myself. And as for rules there are a few rules though. Number one, no parties. Number two, no boys, except any pre-approved by me. And number three as long as you stay here, you are my girl."

Kagome blushed and nodded. Sesshomaru was leaning down and Kagome thought he was going to kiss her, when suddenly the phone rang. Kagome sprang up and ran to where the phone was, or would be if she was still in the old apartment.

"Amazing how used to a place you can get in one day," she muttered to herself.

"Hello, this is Sesshomaru Matsura speaking," Sesshomaru said from behind her. Then she felt him tapping on her shoulder, "it's Sango."

"Hi Sango," Kagome greeted.

"Kagome you left your cell phone here and it was ringing so I answered it. It was him Kagome!" Sango's panicky voice said.

"It's okay Sango, just call the phone company and cancel the cell phone account and throw the phone away."

"Okay Kagome, I got to go now. Your aunt's a bitch."

"I know. Oh and Sango how did you get this number?"

"Miroku."

The phone line when dead and Kagome hung up. She was laughing lightly. Sesshomaru watched in amusement as she collapsed next to him on the couch.

"Miroku knows your number," she told him.

"He knows almost anything that goes on, on campus," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm glad I'm his-"Kagome started.

Sesshomaru pulled her onto his lap and leaned in close to her.

"Let's continue where we left off," he whispered.

His head leaned in the last few inches and their lips made contact. The kiss was soft and sweet, but suddenly turned passionate. They broke off for air and Sesshomaru smiled down at her dazed expression. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and rocked her in his arms. After a few minutes he broke the silence.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered.

She didn't answer him and he didn't expect her to. After all she was asleep. Sesshomaru lifted her up and laid her down on her bed in her room. He turned and left, but stopped before closing the door.

"I love you Kagome," he said again.

"Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru closed the door. She snuggled deeper into the covers and yawned quietly.

"I love you too Sessho," she whispered.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: Awww, how kawii!

Kejie: You only think so because you wrote it.

Akikazu: Come on people, prove this baka wrong, review and tell him it was too, cute!

Kejie: Or you can do what any what any reasonable person would do and flame her and tell her she's a baka.

Akikazu: Bye!

Kejie: See ya.


	7. Party

I am so proud of myself, updating three days in a row. My summer is almost over, school starts sometime in the first week of August! I'm think it might be better if I finish the story before then, but I don't want the story to end. I think it's time to put up the character's ages so no one will get confused, but first...

Disclaimer: I own no one but Sarah, so far at least.

: : Character's Ages : :

Kagome Higurashi – 19

Sesshomaru Matsura – 22 (A/N: I wanted him to be older than Inu Yasha, but young enough not to be out of place in collage)

Sango Ataru – 19

Miroku Sato – 20

Inu Yasha Matsura –20

Kikyo Higurashi – 21

That's all the last names I'm doing for a good long time and I really haven't decided on other character's ages. Besides Rin and Shippo, but I really don't know if they'll play a bigger role yet.

: : Chapter Six : : Party : :

Kagome happily hurried to the next shop. Today was one of the few days she was allowed to go to the mall. It was two months since Kagome had moved in with Sesshomaru, Kikyo still didn't know she was around. Sesshomaru made sure Kikyo had caught no sight of her and she supposed that was good, but it did restrict her activities. Today however Kikyo was at the high school archery rang, helping out the archery club.

Kagome had found a job, to the protest of Sesshomaru, she worked at the day care center that Sesshomaru sent Rin to. Kagome only worked on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday, but she had fun there. She had especially become attached to a little five year old boy named Shippo Suzuki.

She was broken out of her musing when Sango dragged Miroku over to her. The two of them had become good friends, but Kagome thought soon they would start dating. When she had told Sango what a cute couple she and Miroku made, and Sango denied having any feelings for Miroku. Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Are you listening to me Kagome?" She said.

"Hmm? Oh, what did you say?" Kagome asked.

"Can you come to the party we all got invited to?" Sango replied.

"Yes, me and Sesshomaru are coming."

"Excellent, so now that she said she will, will you please let me escort you, my lovely Sango?" Miroku asked.

Sango blushed slightly but nodded. Miroku hugged her joyously, but Sango smacked him away after his hand groped her. Kagome laughed and shook her head at her friend's antics. Then a spark came into her eyes and she grabbed Sango's arm.

"Let's go buy stuff to wear to the party," she said excitedly.

"Let's," Sango said.

"The two girls walked off looking at various stores, with a grinning Miroku following behind them.

: : Two Hours Later : :

Kagome and Sango walked out of the last store, each carrying two small bags each. Miroku followed them holding the rest of the bags. Kagome was looking back to make sure he hadn't dropped anything when she ran into someone. Kagome knew who it was, after all there had been many similar encounters.

"Hi Kouga-kun," Kagome greeted turning to him.

"Hi Kagome, how ya doing?" Kouga asked.

"I'm fine and you?" Kagome replied.

"I'm okay. So have you decided to dump the Ice Prince and come be my woman yet?"

"No I'm still with Sesshomaru."

"Okay, I gotta jet Kagome. See ya."

Kouga ran off looking for his friends. Kagome shrugged continued on her way. Sango and Miroku followed used to the encounters by now. Kagome took her bags so Miroku and Sango could go on their way. After they had left she walked to the food court where Sesshomaru was going to meet her. He was sitting at a table and so she joined him.

"Hi Sessho," Kagome said sitting next to him.

"Hello," Sesshomaru replied.

"We're still going to the party tonight, right?"

"Yes, I still don't think it's a good idea, though. Today I've gotten wind that Inu Yasha is going."

"Please Sessho, we can leave if they come."

Kagome was pleading up at him with her eyes and Sesshomaru relented knowing it was pointless to argue. Kagome laughed in happiness and gave him a tight hug. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, if it made her happy it was worth the risk. Kagome looked at her watch and jumped up. She grabbed her bags and pulled Sesshomaru up.

"We've got to go, I have to get ready," Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch, they had three hours, but Kagome was always late so they would probably get there right on time. He sighed and took most of her bags from her, he didn't understand why she had to buy so much stuff. He loaded the bags into his car and drove them home.

: : Three Hours Later : :

Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of the car, she was wearing a formal blue dress that ended above her knees, while he was wearing formal clothes also. Together they walked to the door and went inside. The party was being held by one of Sesshomaru's more wealthy friends, or at least she though so, but Sesshomaru called him only an 'acquaintance'.

The house was full of people, but not overly so. Sesshomaru lead her to a large room. A band was playing and people were dancing. In one doorway were a tall dark haired man and a reddish brown haired girl. Sesshomaru took her over to them and shook hands with the man.

(A/N: I'm going to introduce more characters and these to don't belong to me neither, but nor do they belong to Rumiko Takashi)

"Kagome this is Shizuma Kusanagi and his fiancé Ryoko Mitsurugi, this is his house. Guys this is Kagome Higurashi," Sesshomaru introduced.

"She's cute Sesshomaru," Shizuma commented taking a closer look at her.

Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru said nothing.

"So this is the girl that finally caught Sesshomaru," Ryoko said.

"I guess," Kagome murmured blushing harder.

"Kagome," a voice called out.

Sango and Miroku joined them. Miroku stopped right besides Sango and stood there quietly. Sango looked at the two people Kagome and Sesshomaru were talking to.

"Hi I'm Sango-"Sango started, but she stopped abruptly and her eyebrows twitched. "Hentai," she shouted.

Sango hit Miroku on the head until he fell to the ground. Kagome started giggling while Sesshomaru eyed Miroku with distaste. Sango took a deep breath and continued to introduce herself.

"I'm Sango Ataru and that man on the floor is Miroku Sato," she finished.

Shizuma and Ryoko introduced themselves and they were all talking when the band started playing a slow song. Shizuma turned to his fiancé.

"May I have this dance?" He asked formally.

"Yes," Ryoko answered.

The two excused themselves and went to the dance floor. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she nodded. Sesshomaru took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and they started to dance.

"How do you like Shizuma and Ryoko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think they're great. Ryoko reminds me a lot of Sango," Kagome answered.

"Shizuma and Ryoko are both on the police special task force," Sesshomaru murmured.

"Um hmm. That's nice," Kagome replied.

They stopped talking and continued to just dance. Sesshomaru held her closer to him and gave her a slight squeeze. A voice Kagome remembered only too well interrupted their dance.

"Kagome?"

Kagome stiffened and broke away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru frowned and looked at the intruder. It was a woman with long black hair. She was frowning with a look of hatred in her brown eyes. She looked somewhat similar to Kagome, but not too similar, their differences were obvious. Sesshomaru was coming to the conclusion of who this was when another voice confirmed it.

"There you are Kikyo."

Inu Yasha came out of the crowd and stood next to Kikyo. Sesshomaru moved Kagome behind him and glared at his half brother's girl friend. Kikyo glared at him in return and them turned back to Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha, isn't this your brother?" Kikyo asked.

Inu Yasha finally noticed Sesshomaru and growled, "half brother."

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to him?" Kikyo demanded.

"Why should I?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Because he's dancing with my niece," Kikyo explained.

Kagome stepped out form behind Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha's mouth dropped. Kagome made no move to get away from Sesshomaru, in fact she scooted closer.

"I thought you said you weren't related to Kikyo," Inu Yasha shouted.

"Inu Yasha," Kikyo said in a low tone.

"Oh yeah, this is Sesshomaru, Kikyo," Inu Yasha said in a rush.

"Sessho, can we leave now?" Kagome whispered in his ear.

Sesshomaru nodded and took Kagome's hand and they started to leave. Kagome caught Sango's eye and motioned in Inu Yasha and Kikyo's direction. Sango looked and her eyes widened. Sesshomaru nodded his head at Shizuma, and Shizuma waved his hand in farewell. Sesshomaru was helping Kagome into the car when Kikyo stopped them.

"Aren't you going to stop and talk to your dear aunt?" Kikyo asked with venom, she was alone.

"No I renounced any relationship with you a long time ago," Kagome answered.

"No matter what you say we will always be related, niece," Kikyo said.

"Don't talk to me like that. I still remember what you did. What you watched him do. Kikyo, I know what you are," Kagome whispered.

Kagome shut the door and Sesshomaru got in his seat. They drove off leaving a stunned Kikyo standing on the street. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"What is this Kagome? More secrets?" He asked softly.

"It's really private, I didn't want anyone to know. But I'll tell you when we get home," Kagome answered.

: : Meanwhile : :

Kikyo took out her cell phone and dialed a number that she had memorized. On the second ring someone picked up.

"She's here, just like you expected."

Kikyo listened as the voice on the other line gave her instructions.

"Alright, I'll contact Naraku."

Kikyo listened again.

"Yes sir. Bye."

Kikyo hung up and out her cell phone away. She would look up Naraku's number later, and then they would find her niece. Kikyo smirked evilly and returned to the party.

: : Elsewhere : :

In some unknown room, somewhere in an unknown place, someone hung up a phone. A man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes looked out a window. A smile spread on his face as he looked at a door to his right. Then he looked down on the desk. Two wedding bands lay there. One plain gold, and the other with a single diamond in it.

"Soon Kagome, soon," the man said aloud.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: I have no idea why I added Shizuma and Ryoko into the mix.

Kejie: You're bored.

Akikazu Dunno. Bye peoples.

Kejie: Bye


	8. Visits

I hate my computer! I had all of Meet Again up to chapter eight typed out and saved on one disc. Then when I was going to upload it all the chapters but the prologue, and chapters one through three. This has out in a very, very, VERY bad mood, because now I have to retype this chapter and all the other chapters.

Anyway on another note. I love you people! This story has over one hundred reviews now! I feel so appreciated, even if it is a lot of people reviewing each chapter. Thank you all.

Disclaimer: (glares)

: : Chapter Seven : : Visits : :

Kagome sat in the car next to Sesshomaru. He had picked her up and they were going to visit her family. Rin was staying with Shippo's family. They had decided to visit her family after their talk last night.

: : Flashback : :

Sesshomaru made her sit down seeing that she was still shaken. He sat next to her waiting for her to calm down before asking her about her conversation with Kikyo. A few minutes later Kagome was much more mellow.

"So what were you talking about with Kikyo?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It was really personal, I just never wanted anyone to know about it. I just don't want to believe I'm related to that kind of person," Kagome said.

"I still have no idea about what you are talking about Kagome."

Kagome took a deep breath and began explaining. "I was fighting them when Kikyo and Naraku were abducting me. I guess I bit Naraku too hard because he hit me and the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was Kikyo was laughing.

"When I became conscious the first thing I heard was Kikyo arguing with Naraku about her pay for help him kidnap me. Then I saw Kikyo go up to Naraku and say that she would sweeten the deal by sleeping with him. They went into the room next door."

"You don't have to say any more," Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome's voice trembled as she continued. "I could hear them from where I was tied up. Then when I woke up the next morning they were coming into the room. Kikyo was dressing herself as she walked. Then Naraku came up behind her and gave her some money.

"He saw me watching them and came over to me, I tried to look away but he grabbed my chin. He told me that he did group activities if I was interested. Kikyo said that if he wanted me then he would have to pay again. That's when my dad busted in. I think he heard what Kikyo had said cause he was furious.

"Naraku shot him as he pulled out his gun. In the pandemonium that followed Kikyo slipped out. Naraku was following behind when the police caught him."

Sesshomaru leaned in and lifted Kagome onto his lap hugging her to him. Kagome softly cried on his shoulder. When she was done Sesshomaru said the one thing he thought would cheer her up.

"We can go visit your family tomorrow, if you want to," he suggested.

"No, I don't want to put them in danger," Kagome immediately objected.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry."

"What about Rin?"

"We can leave her with Shippo's parents I know them. They're a very nice couple."

"Why not Inu Yasha and them?"

"I don't trust Inu Yasha a bit and Rin doesn't need to know, much less be around, people like Miroku."

"Okay then I guess we can go, but we can't stay there for long. I will not endanger my family!"

"It going to be fine Kagome. Anyway your mom should meet her future son-in-law," Sesshomaru joked.

"Yeah, but first I got to find one. Can you recommend anyone?" Kagome teased.

: : End Flashback : :

Kagome sighed, Sesshomaru was normally so serious, and so it was hard to tell if he was joking or not. Since they had never talked about a long-term relationship she had decided that he was joking. But it was growing hard to ignore the longing look he got in his eyes when they saw married couples walking around together. Kagome even found herself sighing with longing when she saw mothers with their newborn babies.

Sesshomaru pulled up into the shine's parking lot and stopped the car. He waited for Kagome to realize that they had arrived. He heard her sigh and then watched a wistful look cross her face. Sesshomaru had recently found himself having to restrain himself from making those same faces.

Although they had only been together for a few months, he was sure that Kagome was the one for him. He had gone so far as to buy a wedding ring for her. It was gold with a sapphire between two diamonds as it's centerpiece. It had an inscription inside that read 'so the world will know you're mine' and it fit his sentiments perfectly.

The ring was in his pocket currently as he was wait for the right moment to ask. There were only two things standing in his way. The first of being Naraku and a close second was that she didn't actually know anything about his past.

Kagome waved a hand over his face breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked at her quizzically and she smiled softly. She motioned to the shrine.

"Did you forget that we had arrived?" She asked

"No I was just overwhelmed by your beauty," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome blushed and got of the car. Sesshomaru was laughing quietly, but followed in suit. They made their way to the door and Kagome knocked. A young boy opened the door and Kagome smiled. The boy's eyes widened and he turned around.

"Mom, it's Kagome!" He shouted.

They boy opened the door to let her inside and then he noticed Sesshomaru. Fear flashed briefly in his eyes but soon settled into mere confusion. He turned again.

"And she brought a GUY with her!" He shouted.

The corner of his mouth kicked up a bit at the boy comments, but he still followed Kagome quietly inside. Kagome hugged the boy tightly.

"I missed you Souta," she stated.

At that moment a woman rushed into the room and hugged Kagome. Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the boy started to emit chocking noises. The woman released them and held Kagome away from her, she seemed to be assuring herself that Kagome was there and unharmed. Then the woman looked at Sesshomaru, and then at Kagome with a questioning look.

"Mom this is Sesshomaru Matsura. He's my boyfriend," Kagome explained with a blush.

A look of comprehension crossed Mrs. Higurashi and Souta's face.

"Is this the same Sesshomaru as three years ago?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome nodded blushing harder. Souta looked at Kagome's blushing face and grinned.

"The same one you used to always talk about? It was always Sesshomaru this. Sesshomaru that," Souta said.

Kagome nodded again turning redder. Sesshomaru was very interested in the facts he was learning. But Kagome wasn't letting anyone say anything else on the subject.

Souta then turned and glared at Sesshomaru, just like an overprotective brother. Mrs. Higurashi on the other hand, smiled and ushered them all into the kitchen. Then Souta took on a devilish expression and looked at Kagome while moving away from her.

"Jeez Kagome, it's about time you got a boyfriend. This is the first in how long?" Souta pretended to consider it for a second, "oh yeah, forever."

Souta ran off and Kagome ran after him causing him around the room twice then out of the room. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the childish behavior. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked politely.

"Yes thank you," he replied.

After being served and taking his first sip Sesshomaru heard a voice shouting from up stairs.

"Mom, help!" Souta's voice shouted.

Mrs. Higurashi continued to make a cup of tea for herself and then set an extra cup of tea in the place in front of the seat next to Sesshomaru. Then she grabbed a towel and ran it under water, wringing it dry after wards.

Just as Mrs. Higurashi sat down Kagome came back into the kitchen. She smiled and plopped down next to Sesshomaru. She smiled at her mom and calmly sipped her tea. A second later Souta stormed into the room, he glared at Kagome and pointed at her.

"Look what she did!" He declared pointing at his face.

Sesshomaru understood as soon as he got a clear look at Souta's face. Kagome had evidently caught Souta and put makeup on him. Kagome smiled at him when he looked her way. Mrs. Higurashi picked up the damp towel and washed Souta's face. Kagome started laughing again at the sight her brother was now as tall as her mother, but was getting cleaned like a baby.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome went to get the door leaving Sesshomaru in the kitchen with her family. Mrs. Higurashi's face sharpened and Souta gave Sesshomaru an unholy grin. Sesshomaru got a bad feeling. Mrs. Higurashi neared him.

"What are your intensions towards my daughter young man?" She asked.

"I intend to marry her, ma'am," Sesshomaru answered.

"Will you be able to provide for her? You aren't marrying her for money are you?"

"No I'm very well off, and I didn't know Kagome was an heiress."

"She was a favorite of her grandfather I'm afraid. He left all his money to her when he died last month. Kagome doesn't know she's got money either, but there are vultures everywhere."

"I see."

"You aren't going to break her heart again right?" Souta asked.

"Explain," Mrs. Higurashi demanded glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Remember after Kagome's going away party Kagome was crying. After we moved she wouldn't come out of her room for two weeks. And she only came out after that because she was sick. It was because of her broken heart. I read her diary and found out," Souta explained.

"Well young man?" Mrs. Higurashi asked turning back to him.

"I didn't know that Kagome liked me until that last day. I intended to ask her out at school, but she was gone. I have no intensions of losing her this time. I've even bought the ring," Sesshomaru admitted.

Mrs. Higurashi drummed her fingers on the table and looked at him expectantly. Sesshomaru sighed and took the ring box out of his pocket. He opened it and handed it to her. She looked at it and gave it back to him.

"You have my permission, you're such a nice boy. I even forgive you for breaking her heart before," Mrs. Higurashi said.

She went and started cleaning the dishes with Souta's help when they heard Kagome scream. Sesshomaru rushed to the front door, Mrs. Higurashi and Souta following right behind him. Kagome was struggling against a tall black haired man. The man was in the process of dragging Kagome out the door, and his hand was clapped over her mouth. Sesshomaru rushed over to her and punched the man in the face.

The man stumbled back releasing Kagome. Kagome fell into Sesshomaru's arms and clutched hid shirt tightly. Sesshomaru pushed her over to her mother and brother and face the man. He had finally met his first problem.

"Hello Naraku," he said coldly.

The man chuckled and came a little closer to the doorway remaining out of reaching distance. Sesshomaru glared icily at him.

"I see Kagome brought her boyfriend to protect her, but no matter I'll get you later Kagome," Naraku said retreating.

He disappeared from sight and Sesshomaru shut the door. He turned back to Kagome to see she was sitting on the couch. Her face was pale and her family was nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru sat down and pulled Kagome to him.

"I was so scared," she cried collapsing against him.

Sesshomaru hugged her to him and rocked her back and forth. Kagome continued to cry quietly against him for a few minutes. Then she faced Sesshomaru.

"We have to leave," she announced.

"All right, but first let's say bye to your family," Sesshomaru agreed.

Kagome stood up and went back into the kitchen she hugged her mother.

"We've got to go Mom," Kagome said.

Her mom hugged her tightly for a minute and then let her go. Kagome hugged Souta and kissed his cheek.

"Bye brat," she whispered.

"Bye," Souta replied.

Kagome let go and went to Sesshomaru. She followed him to the car and waved one last time. They got into the car and started the long ride back. Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's sleeve the whole way.

: : Elsewhere : :

The dirty-blonde-haired man looked down at Naraku with disgust. Naraku kneeling on the floor his head bowed to hide his new black eye. The man threw a glass narrowly missing Naraku. The glass shattered on impact but Naraku neither moved, nor flinched.

"You are useless," the man declared.

Naraku said nothing.

"I send you to get my bride and you return with nothing!"

Naraku still didn't answer.

"Go again and this time don't fail."

This time Naraku answered, "but what of Matsura, master?"

"Take her while he's gone or kill him. It matters not to me, just return with my bride. Bring reinforcements if needed. Just get her here," the man ordered.

"Yes master," Naraku said.

The man turned away from him and Naraku stood. Naraku left the room and looked into the shadows by the doorway.

"Let's go and complete master's orders," Naraku said.

Naraku walked away. Seven figures detached themselves from the shadows and followed him out. Ready to do his biding.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: I like this version better than the first version of this chapter. I've mellowed out a bit, but I am still upset.

This story is almost finished! I can't believe it. I want to start a story for Card Captors Sakura after this, but I will soon return to Inu Yasha probably.

Now I got to go. My brother is looking for my Miroku doll and I've got to stop him! Bye.


	9. Fall From Grace

I only retyped chapter four before I caved in and wrote this next chapter. Everyone is wondering who the dirty blonde man is. You'll see soon, but a hint is that Kagome knows him and he colored his hair. Try and guess who it is!

Disclaimer: ...!?!

: : Chapter Eight : : Fall From Grace :

Kagome quietly sneaked out the door and out into the hallway. Sesshomaru was asleep so she had decided to go to the mall for an hour. Ever since they had returned from visiting her family a week ago Sesshomaru didn't let her go anywhere without him. She either had to bring him or stay at home every day. He held firm in his idea and so Kagome had quit arguing with him after the third day.

She sighed as she walked into the sunlight. Sesshomaru had gotten slightly distant since the visit. They no longer went on dates and he seemed to be avoiding her. And when they did see each other he seemed to be constantly on edge. It was as if he wanted to say something but was afraid to say it.

On the other hand Miroku had finally asked Sango out. It had only taken some urging from Kagome and a few threats from Sesshomaru for him to get the courage to ask. Kagome thought they were going to be a perfect couple, but Sesshomaru said that Sango would soon kill Miroku because of his wandering hands.

Kagome had stayed away from them for the last few days. She didn't want to cause Sango and Miroku trouble by telling Sango how close Naraku was getting. As far as she knew he was still trying to contact her. On the bright side Kagome had learned that Kikyo was away at some convention for school.

Kagome slipped into the mall being careful not to draw too much notice. She hurried and went inside the music shop hopping to find some new music. She didn't notice the group of people watching her from outside.

: : Naraku : :

Naraku stood outside with two girls. They watch Kagome while discussing their plan.

"Is that her?" The first girl asked.

"Yes," Naraku replied.

"I thought this was more of Onigumo's kind of assignment," the first girl said.

"I've banished him from my sight weeks ago. He's the reason why were having so much trouble getting to the girl. The scared her right to Sesshomaru. If he wasn't my brother he'd be dead," Naraku growled.

The girls watched as Naraku took out two purses from a shopping bag and gave each of them one.

"You know the plan, everything you need is in here. You only have fifteen minutes to convince her. We need her to meet the boys before she goes home. And she'll have to leave within the hour," Naraku commanded.

The girls nodded and left in the direction of Kagome. Naraku smiled wickedly, it was time to ruin some lives. He took out a walkie-talkie radio and turned it on, then he walked away whistling.

: : Kagome : :

Kagome was paying for two CDs when two girls approached her. The tallest girl had black hair and strangely pink eyes. The shorter girl appeared to be older and had white hair and dark eyes.

"Hi are you Kagome?" The taller one asked.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Kagura, and this is my elder sister Kanna," the taller one replied.

"What can I do for you?" Kagome questioned.

"We heard you were Sesshomaru's girlfriend and we did want that jerk to hurt you," Kanna replied.

"Huh?" Kagome said surprised.

She grabbed Kagura's and Kanna's arms and pulled them out of the store and to a near by table. She sat down and waited for them to do the same.

"Explain," Kagome demanded.

"Sesshomaru recently broke up with my best friend and so I decided to investigate him. I found out that he was going out with you and a girl named Sarah," Kagura," explained.

"And she also learned that he intends to propose to Sarah soon. He bought a ring," Kanna added.

Kagome stared at them stunned. Then suddenly her tears started. She just couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was two timing her. But he had grown distant with her, and maybe he was trying to break up with her. Kanna and Kagura rushed to her side.

"Don't cry Kagome, he's not worth your tears," Kagura said.

"But I loved him so much," Kagome cried.

"It's okay Kagome. If you want we could introduce you to someone new. After all this is our fault," Kanna replied.

"I don't think I'm ready to move on," Kagome sniffled.

"I won't take no for an answer. I know you'll like the two guys will introduce you to. One's my boyfriend's younger brother," Kanna said.

"And the other one's my boyfriend's cousins. Our boyfriends have been trying to set them up for weeks, but said the boys don't like anyone they meet. Could you please help us out," Kagura pleaded.

Kagome nodded and sighed. She knew she caved in too soon, but the girls had helped her. She also knew that she had believed the bad things they said about Sesshomaru too soon, but something was going on and if he didn't trust her enough to say it then they didn't have a future. Plus if he liked people like Sarah then she wanted nothing to do with him.

Kagura and Kanna stood up.

"Let's go I'll tell the boys to meet us at the ice cream parlor," Kagura said taking out a walkie-talkie. She pressed the call button and waited.

A few second later a voice came from the walkie-talkie, "hello?"

"Hi, this is Kagura, Goshinkishi," Kagura replied.

"Hi baby. What can I do for you?" The voice now identified as Goshinkishi asked.

"Me and Kanna are going to the ice cream parlor. Meet us there okay."

"Okay."

"Oh and Goshinkishi, bring the boys with you. We're bringing a friend," Kagura said.

"Will do."

Kagura put the walkie-talkie away and turned to Kanna and Kagome. Together they walked to the ice cream parlor. They ordered ice and took it to the biggest table in the parlor. Soon the door opened and four boys came inside.

"The tall one with his hair dyed blue is my boyfriend Goshinkishi. Kanna's boyfriend is the shortest one with the brown hair, his name is Kageroumaru. His brother is Juroumaru, with the hair dyed purple. And the last one is Gatenmaru," Kagura explained.

The boys sat down at the table and waited for one of the girls to introduce Kagome to them.

"Guys this is Kagome," Kanna announced.

: : Later : :

Kagome slipped back into the house. She had only been gone for forty-five minutes, but she didn't want to take any chances. She went into her room and laid down on her bed. There she reflected on her time in the ice cream parlor.

After a few minutes Kagome had learned that Juroumaru was shy and Gatenmaru was a playboy. They were both friendly and nice, but she couldn't help but compare them to Sesshomaru. Kagura had asked her to come with them to watch a movie tomorrow, but Kagome had declined. She didn't want to get hooked up with someone, she wanted Sesshomaru.

Tears started running down her face again and Kagome sniffled. She grabbed her pillow and cried into it. She wanted HER Sesshomaru back. She wanted the kind and protective man she loved. She cried harder. There was knock at her door. Kagome lifted her head, her mind foggy from her crying.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me," Sesshomaru's voice said from the other side.

"Go away," Kagome said quietly.

He ignored her orders and came in anyway, Kagome cursed herself for not locking the door. He leaned against her wall and watched her from narrowed eyes. Kagome hugged her pillow closer to her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked.

"Go away," Kagome repeated.

Sesshomaru moved and sat on her bed. He reached for Kagome, but she moved away from him. He frowned, but remained where he was.

"Kagome, please tell me," he pleaded.

Kagome buried her face back into her pillow and started crying again. Now he was starting to act like her Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru used this opportunity to pull her onto his lap. He cradled her to him and she started crying into his shoulder.

"Please Kagome," he pleaded again.

Kagome then realized that Sesshomaru wouldn't go out with Sarah, he had told her plenty of times that he despised the girl, Kagura and Kanna had lied to her. But that didn't explain his distant attitude. She relented and told him what he wanted to know.

"I've missed you, Sessho," Kagome said quietly.

"But I've been right here," Sesshomaru said confused.

"You are now, but I haven't seen you for the past week," Kagome replied.

"Where was I?"

"I don't know, but Sessho wasn't here. Only Matsura-sama."

Sesshomaru still didn't understand what she was talking about, but hugged her tighter. He had been on edge all week. He wanted to tell her about his past so she would know all about him. He wanted to ask her to marry him. And he was waiting for Naraku to show up. Now at least he could solve one of those problems.

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"I've never told you about my past have I."

"No."

Kagome was now completely engrossed in the topic now. A bunch of scenarios of what his childhood was like ran through his head. Sesshomaru smiled down at her and told her about her childhood.

"My mom and dad were married two year before I was born. I was told that they were the perfect couple for the first couple of years. Then when I was two years old Dad brought home a baby boy and a woman. He told us that this was his newborn son and his mother. My mom committed suicide soon after. I was nice to Inu Yasha, but his mother was mean to me.

"My dad sent me away to boarding school, and when I came back Inu Yasha hated me. I dislike him, but I don't hate him. So after that I went to high school and my life became monotone. And then I met you." Sesshomaru explained quickly.

"I always wondered why you and Inu Yasha disliked each other," Kagome commented.

"Well now you know."

They were silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Kagome then snuggled into Sesshomaru's frame.

"I love you Sessho," she said.

Sesshomaru was shocked, this was the first time she had ever said it to him. It was hard for him to imagine someone loving him and so although he loved her he never thought that she would love him in return. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She knew that he loved her, but would wait for him to tell her.

"Kagome, I love you too," Sesshomaru said hesitantly.

Kagome smiled widely and kissed him. They stayed in her room for a while holding each other.

"Sessho, can we go do something?" Kagome asked about an hour later.

"A movie?" Sesshomaru suggested.

Kagome agreed and they got ready and set out. Kagome leaned on Sesshomaru the whole way there. They chose a romantic flick and settled in to watch.

About half way through the movie Kagome left to use the rest room. She got the feeling that she was being followed and turned around. She spotted Naraku following her and ran into the woman's restroom. She grabbed the cell phone Sesshomaru gave her and dialed his number, praying that he hadn't turned it off. On the third ring he picked up.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru's voice asked.

"Sessho, he's here!" Kagome said in a panic.

"Who?"

"Naraku, he following me."

"I'm coming."

At that moment Naraku burst through the doors and grabbed her.

"Put me down!" She screamed.

"Now, now m' dear," Naraku murmured.

The cell phone fell out of her hand as Naraku knocked her unconscious. He dragged her out of the restroom and to a waiting car.

: : Sesshomaru : :

Sesshomaru ran into the woman's restroom and immediately noted that Kagome was nowhere to be found. The only trace of her was the cell phone on the floor. They had gotten Kagome. Sesshomaru grabbed his cell phone and dialed Inu Yasha's dorm. Sango picked up.

"Hello, this is Sango," she said.

"Hello Sango this is Sesshomaru, put Miroku on the other phone so you both can hear me. And wait a second while I connect one of my friends," Sesshomaru commanded quickly.

The used his flash option and dialed another number.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Shizuma, this is Sesshomaru. Sango, Miroku are you there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, what's the emergency?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku's abducted Kagome," Sesshomaru stated, he had told Shizuma and Ryoko her story before the party.

"We've got to find her!" Sango shouted.

"I've put a tracker on her just in case something like this happened. Meet me at my place ASAP," Sesshomaru commanded.

"I'll get Ryoko. See ya," Shizuma said hanging up the phone.

"See you in a few," Miroku and Sango said in unison.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and rushed to his car. He drove to his apartment all the while praying for Kagome's safety.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: Originally I wanted Miroku to punch Sesshomaru for hurting Kagome, but oh well. I got to go I want to read some stories.


	10. Nemesis

I finally finished retyping my lost chapters. It took me until three in the morning, but at least it's finished.

On another note, no one guessed who the dirt blonde haired man is! This is really going to be strange and awkward revealing his identity, because if I was just reading this story then I would have never thought it would be him. I don't want to spoil the plan so I'm not going to write what Sesshomaru is doing. On with the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha then I would give every one that reviewed a Sesshomaru plushy, but I don't, so too bad.

: : Chapter Nine : : Nemesis : :

When Kagome became conscious she was in the back seat of a car. She was disoriented, but soon came to her senses and remembered what happened. Naraku had her! She looked around, the car was full of people. Kagome could see that there where three people in the driver's row, and three people in the row behind them, but she couldn't see enough of them to identify them. She was in the back row and could see the other two people in her row clearly. She was squished between Naraku and a really young looking boy that she had never seen before.

The car then stopped and the doors opened. Kagome feinted unconsciousness and Naraku carried her inside a big house. They were in a very uninhabited area for as far as she could see, with her eyes slightly opened, there where only three houses total. Naraku set Kagome down on a chair and she pretended to stir and awaken. She blinked twice.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in my bosses house Kagome, he demanded your presence and sent us to fetch you," Naraku answered.

Kagome turned as a door opened. The boy she had never met before came inside. After him, in a line, came Gatenmaru, Kageroumaru, Goshinkishi, Juroumaru, Kagura, and Kanna. Traitors, Kagome shouted mentally. Kagome turned her head as another door opened and in came a man and Kikyo.

"I though I told you never to come in my sights again Onigumo," Naraku growled.

The man ignored him, but Kagome remembered where she had seen him. He was the man that had chased her before she had found Sesshomaru. She turned her gaze to her aunt. Kikyo was smirking in triumph. Kagome looked away.

"I think you know everyone, except Musou here," Naraku said motioning to the boy.

Kagome nodded but didn't look at him. She was watching the Musou, he had different emotions crossing his face. Guilt, anger, and sadness being the dominant ones. She didn't turn as Naraku spoke again but this time to someone else.

"When will the boss be here?" He asked.

"He's coming," Kikyo answered.

"I don't understand why the boss wants her," Onigumo whined.

"He caught her eye a long time ago. Then he sent me to find her. Not that it's any of your business," Naraku scolded.

"What does the boss want with her?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo, you do have the right to know on the other hand. The boss hasn't told me but his direct orders were 'I want the girl'," Naraku answered.

"Why did you need all of us to get a single girl?" Musou questioned.

"I dislike the wording of your question, but I needed you to help me lure her away from Sesshomaru, her protector. It was merely luck that I caught her alone," Naraku said candidly.

"Will Sesshomaru be able to locate us?" Kageroumaru asked.

"I think pretty boy won't want to dirty his nails," Gatenmaru scoffed.

"Actually, Sesshomaru not only runs one of the biggest business in Japan, but he also works strategies for the police special task force," Goshinkishi stated.

"If he's so rich them why does he live where he does?" Kagura asked.

"He keeps a larger house, with staff and pays well. Not only that but he does a lot of charities and scholarships," Goshinkishi answered.

Kanna, who was looking out a window turned back to the group.

"The boss is here," Kanna announced.

"All right let's go meet him, but Musou and Juroumaru stay here with Kagome," Naraku ordered.

Everyone but Kagome, Juroumaru, and Musou left the room. Juroumaru moved to the door and Musou move closer to Kagome.

"You were foolish to be caught," Musou announced.

Kagome nodded, but kept her face adverted. Musou put a hand under her chin and lifted her head until she looked him in the eye. Kagome was a little confused, why was he talking to her.

"Don't you remember me Kagome? What about Juroumaru?" Musou asked.

Kagome shook her head growing more confused. Juroumaru chuckled watching them. He was leaning against the wall still by the door. A bang fell over an eye and he tossed it out of the way. A spark lit in the back of her brain.

"Jury-kun!" Kagome she laughed.

Although she had never known Jury-kun's full name, he had been one of her best friends in high school, after she had moved, and before she had met Sango. Juroumaru nodded and Kagome took a good look at Musou. She it hit her.

"You're one of Souta's friends?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, the one who likes to read," Musou answered.

Kagome was in a much happier frame of mind. Who would of thought that she would find friends in the midst of her enemies. A sudden question entered her mind.

"Where's Kohaku?" She asked.

"He's in the rear room. Naraku convinced the boss to hold him for leverage," Musou answered.

"Who is your 'boss'?" Kagome questioned.

"Kagome, you know him. He was another 'friend', albeit a little creepy, in a possessively, obsessive kind of way," Juroumaru answered.

Kagome just stared at him. Musou laughed quietly at her expression. Juroumaru just grinned.

"Any more questions, while we have time?" Musou asked.

"Will Sesshomaru be able to find us?" Kagome replied.

"Yes and to buy us time I have a friend of your stopping by," Musou answered.

"Friend?" Kagome once again looked confused.

"Kouga. I don't know how you get friends like that. He has a gang too. It's probably smaller though," Juroumaru pondered aloud.

"How do you know I know Kouga?"

"Juroumaru and I usually pair up to do special assignments only. So we have a lot of free time to watch over you, since we learned that Naraku was searching for you."

"They're returning," Juroumaru announced.

"Act like you hate us all. No one else knows of this," Musou whispered.

Juroumaru stood rigidly on her left, while Musou stood poised on her right. The door opened and Kagura, Kanna, Goshinkishi, Kageroumaru, Gatenmaru, Kikyo and Onigumo came inside. They ranged around the room. Then Naraku came inside. He grinned at Kagome and held the door open.

"Kagome get ready for a blast from the past," Naraku said mysteriously.

A man with dirty blonde hair walked inside. His brown eyes glittered in happiness as he observed her sitting, tied up, on a chair. Kagome gasped, although his hair was dyed she couldn't mistake the identity of this friend turned foe. He bowed politely.

"Long time no see Kagome," he greeted.

(A/N: the long awaited moment of the unveiling of the dirty blonde haired man's identity revealed)

"Hojo!" Kagome gasped.

(A/N: bet you didn't expect that)

"Yes it's me Kagome. I guess you never expected to see me again," Hojo replied.

"Miroku said you went to the U.S.A." Kagome said still in shock.

"No Kagome. That's what everyone thinks though. I was here the whole time. Searching for you Kagome. I waited three years for you," Hojo replied.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

She was falling apart. She had considered Hojo one of her closest friends. All these years she had dream of coming home, back to the group of people that would never hurt her and all the while. All the pain she had had gone through, was the fault of one of those people. Kagome shut her eyes, but tears still leaked out of the corner. Hojo moved closer to her, he brushed the tears off her face.

"Kagome, when will you realize that you belong to me? You're mine. I never wanted to hurt you, but you made me. I wanted you to be mine, but you only wanted Matsura. But now Kagome you have no choice," Hojo said.

The door behind them burst open. Kagome opened her eyes to see what had happened. Kouga had broken the door and he walked into the room. Two men followed him. He eyed the room cautiously and his eyes settled on Kagome. Then he looked at Hojo with a glare.

"What do you want with my woman?" Kouga demanded.

"She is my future bride," Hojo announced.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Make him go away please," Kagome whimpered.

Kouga cracked his knuckles with an unholy grin, "my pleasure," he said.

Kouga rushed Hojo, but Gatenmaru blocked him, forcing him to fight him. The two men that had followed Kouga were engaged in fights with Kageroumaru, Goshinkishi, and Onigumo. Hojo smiled and lifted Kagome up into his arms.

"Let go to the chapel, but first Kagura on the off chance we get held up grab the hostage," Hojo ordered. "Kikyo you have my rings right?"

"I have them," Kikyo replied.

Kagura went out of the room and came back dragging an unwilling bundle with her. Kanna went and helped her. Hojo led the way to the car and put Kagome inside. Then he went to sit in the front. Kagura and put Kohaku with Kagome and sat in the middle with Musou. Naraku drove, and Juroumaru sat with the prisoners. They drove of at a speed Kagome was sure was above the speed limit.

"Kohaku are you okay?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Kagome?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes it's me."

"What are doing here?"

"The same as I guess."

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

"Don't worry we'll get rescued soon." At least she hoped so.

The car stopped suddenly and Kagome and Kohaku jerked forward. The doors opened and Hojo picked up Kagome and Kagura and Kanna dragged Kohaku. The chapel was small, but cute. Kagome would have loved it if it weren't for the fact that she was here to be married against her will. Hojo set her down and everyone but Juroumaru, Kagome, Musou and Kohaku went to search for a priest.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: (shouts at computer screen) No it end there! Sesshomaru has to save Kagome. WHERE'S THE 'NEXT' BUTTON!

Kejie: Calm down baka. You're the author.

Akikazu: How dare I!

Kejie: Baka.

Akikazu: (picks up random copy of Demon Diary and flips through. Then looks up at Kejie) YOU DARE MOCK ME VERMIN!

Kejie: (turns and leaves)

Akikazu: (claps hands) It works!


	11. Something to Prove

I'm so glad that instead of flaming me everyone that reviewed agreed with me on Hojo being evil thing. The idea behind this is that Hojo is just so... nice, you know? It's scary, if I met someone that nice I would check with America's Most Wanted.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha would this be called a DISclaimer?

: : Chapter Ten : : Something to Prove : :

Neither Juroumaru nor Musou talked, but their presence was a comfort to Kagome. Kohaku remained quiet and didn't move from where he sat. After a few minutes Kikyo joined them, she sat next to Kagome and got comfortable.

"What's wrong niece, scared to talk?" Kikyo taunted.

Kagome ignored Kikyo 's presence and started to hum a song to her self. Kikyo glared, grabbed a fistful of Kagome's hair, and yanked. Kagome lowered her head slightly, but still didn't acknowledge Kikyo. Kikyo yanked harder.

"Bitch! Why won't you answer me? Are you trying to prove you're not as weak as I know you are?" Kikyo practically screamed.

Kagome slowly turned and looked Kikyo directly in the eye. Kikyo stumbled back from the look of pure hate she found there. Kohaku gasped softly in amazement, although she was bound Kagome managed to look both regal and deadly.

"Kikyo, I have nothing to prove to you," Kagome said softly.

Regaining her composer Kikyo stood with a huff and walked away. After she left Juroumaru and Musou laughed quietly. Kohaku once again stayed quiet.

"It's about time someone out her in her place," Juroumaru said.

"She's a bossy jackass that's for sure," Musou replied.

Kagome blinked twice at the language and gave the two a halfhearted glare. Then she turned and looked out the window.

"Kagome, everyone's got something to prove," Kohaku said softly.

She heard him and turned to face him. Kohaku looked as young as Souta, but his eyes were old and held a look of despair. Juroumaru and Musou also looked at the boy who spoke so wisely.

"What are you trying to prove, Kagome?" Kohaku asked.

Kagome felt herself talking in a rush, the guilt she had been holding needed to be released. "I lost fait in him so quickly when they told me that he was cheating on me. He had told me that he hated Sarah, but in less than five minutes, two complete strangers convinced me that he was unfaithful. I wish I could just prove somehow that I'll never doubt him again and that I love him," Kagome blurted.

No one said anything in reply to Kagome's confession, but the silence didn't last long. Soon Hojo, Naraku, Kikyo, Kanna, and Kagura returned, dragging a protesting priest with them. The man looked vaguely familiar, but Kagome couldn't pinpoint it. Hojo Lifted Kagome and carried her to the altar set her down on her feet. Kagura held her upright. Kagome refused to speak, even to protest.

"Dearly beloved..." the priest droned.

The voice the slightly altered, but Kagome now knew the identity of the priest. She was barely suppressing her laughter and joy. She never thought the sight of Miroku being a priest would be so funny. Kagome resisted the urge to look for the rest of her friends. They were counting on her not to give them away. She turned her expression blank and concentrated on the 'ceremony'.

"...Take Kagome to be your lawful wedded wife?" Miroku asked.

"I do," Hojo answered.

"Do you Kagome Higurashi take Hojo to be your lawful wedded husband?" Miroku questioned.

"No way," Kagome replied, shaking her head.

Hojo's proud expression dampened, and flushed with anger.

"Just say it," Kagura hissed behind her.

"No," Kagome said defiantly.

Kagome thought she could hear Hojo making a distinct growling noise.

"Sir! Are you trying to marry this girl against her will?" Miroku said primly.

Hojo was about to deny it but Miroku continued his ranting.

"What kind of a priest do you think I am!?" Miroku continued outraged.

Kagome almost broke down at Miroku's outraged expression. Hojo's eyes hardened and he pulled out a gun. He cocked the gun and pointed it at Miroku.

"Just marry us," Hojo ordered.

"Umm... Do you have the rings?" Miroku asked.

Kanna held up to rings. Hojo put one on his ring finger and the other on Kagome's. Miroku looked out at the audience. Kagome was trying unsuccessfully to escape. Miroku's hand went behind his back.

"If any one has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," Miroku announced.

Hojo was scoffing why would any of his people object. In the corner of his eye Hojo watched a hand shoot up. Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru sitting in the third row of pews.

"Yes? The young man in the second row," Miroku said in a school teacher-ish kind of voice.

"I object," Sesshomaru answered.

"I second the motion!" Sango announced from the back of the room.

"All in favor, say aye," Miroku said.

"Aye!" Shouted Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Ryoko, and Shizuma.

"All opposed, say nay," Miroku said.

Any who would oppose were in a stunned silence. Miroku brought his hand out from behind his back. He held a squeaky mallet.

"Motion passed," Miroku announced, banging the squeaky mallet on Hojo's head.

Taking action Miroku tackled Kagome out of the way. Shizuma, Ryoko, Sango, and Kohaku pulled out guns. Sango had given Kohaku the gun when she had untied him. Shizuma aimed at Naraku, Ryoko at Kagura, Sango at Kikyo, and Kohaku at Kanna.

Sesshomaru rushed over to Kagome and hugged her tightly to him, spinning her around. When they stopped spinning he lowered his head and kissed her. Juroumaru and Musou stood in the corner smiling and Miroku looked from them to Sango with a new spark in his eyes. Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and looked down at her anxiously.

"You're not hurt?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm fine," Kagome answered.

"NO!" Hojo shouted, "I will not lose you to him, again! You are mine or no one's!"

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for her. She saw Hojo aiming his gun at Sesshomaru's unprotected back. She saw an evil smirk cross Kikyo's and Naraku's faces. She could also see the horror on her friends' faces. Except Kohaku he was watching her the old and despairing look in his eyes.

: : Flashback : :

"Kagome, everyone's got something to prove," Kohaku said softly.

She heard him and turned to face him. Kohaku looked as young as Souta, but his eyes were old and held a look of despair. Juroumaru and Musou also looked at the boy who spoke so wisely.

"What are you trying to prove, Kagome?" Kohaku asked.

Kagome felt herself talking in a rush, the guilt she had been holding needed to be released. "I lost fait in him so quickly when they told me that he was cheating on me. He had told me that he hated Sarah, but in less than five minutes, two complete strangers convinced me that he was unfaithful. I wish I could just prove somehow that I'll never doubt him again and that I love him," Kagome blurted.

: : End Flashback : :

She knew how she could prove herself. Kagome threw herself in front of Sesshomaru. He tried to push her out of the way but the force of the bullet slammed her against him. Hojo dropped the gun a look of acute horror in his eyes.

"I-I... Kagome!" Hojo shrieked.

Miroku knocked him unconscious with his fist. Ryoko, Shizuma, Sango and Kohaku all knocked their targets out with their guns. Juroumaru and Musou stepped closer to Kagome and Sesshomaru, but stopped as Sango held up a hand to them.

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome. Her blood was running through his fingers and into the carpet. Her breathing was hard and pained. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I had something to prove," she whispered.

He found it hard to breathe much less speak. She looked at him and smiled radiantly and felt tears fall onto her face.

"Don't cry Sessho, I want to see you smile. Remember before I moved?" Kagome asked her eyes getting misty.

: : Flashback : :

"Thanks for inviting me to the party Kagome," he thanked.

"Oh, it was nothing," she blushed. Then her face turned solemn, "it might have been my last chance."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose. He was interested in seeing what she meant by last chance. To show his interest in the topic he leaned back against his car and watched as she shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot. She still looked very unhappy and slightly saddened.

"I'm really glad you came to my party, and I know you don't like me very much. After today I'll never bother you again, but I had to tell you how much I like you, and I just wanted to see you smile at least once. I didn't get to see you smile, but I'll cherish my memories all the same," Kagome confessed.

: : End Flashback : :

"Yeah I remember," Sesshomaru said.

"I still love you Sess-"Kagome broke off.

Kagome's eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Sesshomaru shot to his feet carrying Kagome. He looked around at the gathered party.

"We've got to get her to the hospital," he said.

"Let's go," Sango replied.

Miroku slid into the driver's seat of Sesshomaru's car and Sango sat up front with him, with Musou between them. Juroumaru sat in the back, Sesshomaru sat besides him holding Kagome. They sped off leaving Shizuma and Ryoko, who had agreed to stay behind and clean up.

Shizuma and Ryoko loaded the unconscious gang members into the gang's car. Before they could drive away another car pulled up. Kouga jumped out of the car and walked up to Shizuma.

"Did a girl named Kagome come past here?" He asked.

"What do you know about this," Shizuma asked rudely.

"Stupid bastards held us up but we got all four of them in the car. Now where's Kagome?" Kouga demanded.

Shizuma had no idea what this man was taking about, but seeing that he was concerned about Kagome he made a split second decision.

"Follow us," Shizuma said.

Shizuma got into the gang car and where Ryoko was waiting and they drove off. Kouga followed right behind them.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: Rin6 you're still out there! I'm so happy, but I haven't heard from you in a while.

Kejie: who wants review or talk to you? No one.

Akikazu: Rin6 how about this? (grabs a copy of the last volume of Demon Diary)

Kejie: Huh?

Akikazu: he looks like... like... like... (points at Kejie) you. (double takes)

Voice: if you see him just run.

Akikazu: (runs)

Kejie: ?.?


	12. Tears

I am such a quick updater when motivated. You are so wonderful I love getting the slightly longer e-mails I'm getting, even if it's because you are threatening me. Thank you all, so much. And before I start I would like to say sorry to CursedMoon, sorry!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha why would I write on ?

: : Chapter Eleven : : Tears : :

Sesshomaru looked at the grave, the sight unwillingly bringing tears to his eyes. It had been a month and three days since they had taken Kagome to the hospital. Her condition had been critical.

: : Flashback : :

Juroumaru had to run ahead to be sure the door to the emergency entrance was open. Sesshomaru nodded his thanks as he barged past him. The activity inside the hospital stopped briefly as everyone started at the young man that had entered the hospital. After all he was hold a limp young woman in his arms and was covered in blood. Then everyone snapped into action.

"I need a stretcher!" A female doctor shouted.

She ran to where Sesshomaru was standing. After hesitatingly looking at Sesshomaru she checked Kagome's pulse. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Juroumaru, and Musou rushed into the room. They all watched the doctor for her verdict.

"Her pulse is faint," the doctor announced.

A stretcher came rolling towards them, pushed by a male doctor. Sesshomaru laid Kagome down and the two doctors wheeled her away.

"Wait in the waiting room down the corridor," the man said.

Sango grabbed Sesshomaru's hand to stop him from following the stretcher. He glared down at her but she didn't flinch.

"They will work better without your avenging presence hovering over them," she explained.

Sesshomaru growled softly but followed the party into the waiting room. He sat down for a whole minute before standing up to pace. After a while Miroku grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"You're giving me a headache," Miroku complained.

Before Sesshomaru could reply the hospital door slammed open. Kouga burst inside followed by Shizuma and Ryoko.

"Where's my woman?" Kouga demanded.

Sesshomaru's tension was high and seeing Kouga and hearing Kouga put a claim on Kagome wasn't helping. Juroumaru had to hold him back.

"We dropped off Naraku's gang at headquarters, and Kouga's friends to write a statement. The rest of you can write one later," Shizuma said.

"I want to know where my woman is!" Kouga interrupted.

"I wasn't aware you had a woman," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"She's mine now seeing as you can't keep her safe," Kouga announced.

"Umm, can we talk about something else?" Sango asked.

The female doctor came inside the waiting room. She opened her mouth and paused then she shut her mouth. Taking a deep breath she made her announcement.

"We had her breathing stabling, but she started hemorrhaging five minutes ago," the doctor said.

(A/N: that mean's there's blood in her lungs and she coughing it up)

"And?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"If we can stop her with in the next hour, there's a good chance that she'll make it, and come out good as new," the doctor answered.

"And if not?" Sango asked fearfully.

"She could die or go into a coma," the doctor replied.

Sesshomaru stared blindly at the wall, and for the first time in many years he spoke to the god that abandoned him years ago. _Don't take her form me, please._

: : End Flashback : :

Sesshomaru broke away from his painful thoughts and laid the flowers he had on the grave. A single tear fell to the ground as he read the name and the inscription on the head stone aloud.

"Ryou Higurashi. He died protect the ones he loved," he read.

(A/N: I tricked you all didn't I. CursedMoon it's a deal)

Sesshomaru looked down at the grave again. He held a deep respect for this man. Not only had he saved Kagome for him, but he also kept her safe for him all those years.

"Thanks Mr. Higurashi," Sesshomaru said.

He turned, although he wanted to show the man his respect, he had to return to Kagome. It was her idea, after all, that he go and put flowers on his grave. Kagome herself couldn't do it, she was still in the hospital. She was going to be release later toady, but she had last minute check ups to do and knew Sesshomaru wouldn't let her out of bed for days.

Sesshomaru was in a good mood, they had finally gotten rid of Kouga. Kouga had apparently fallen in love with Kagome's nurse Ayame. He had apologized to Kagome and said that he hoped she wouldn't cry for him before running out of the room almost in tears himself. Sesshomaru had been worried for a second as she remained silent, and had been relieved when she had started laughing.

: : Later That Day : :

Kagome sighed in relief as she finally flopped down on her bed. She knew that her friends were glad to see her, but they had tired her out with the homecoming party that they had thrown for her. For once she was glad that Sesshomaru's strict and protective nature had kicked in and he had cut the party short.

"So tired," she groaned to herself as she flipped onto her back.

That's when she saw Sesshomaru leaning in the doorway. She smiled briefly at him and then closed her eyes. He moved and sat down on the edge of her bed. Kagome asked the question that had been bugging her for a while.

"What happen to Hojo and them?" She asked.

"That bastard and his gang are in jail, for the exception of your friends," Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome had come to terms with the fact that Sesshomaru only called people that he liked a lot or respected by name most of the time. She new exactly who he was talking about but it didn't answer her question.

"But what of Hojo?" Kagome prodded.

"That ass is in the mental infirmary," Sesshomaru replied. "They said he kept saying stuff about not hurt you and making you his bride."

"I can't believe it was one of my old friends," Kagome murmured.

"That ass wasn't ever a friend," Sesshomaru argued.

"But you met him before, he was nice."

"So nice that if you chop him into a thousand pieces he'd apologize for getting in the way. It's just not normal."

Kagome sighed, it was true. Sesshomaru was watching her still and she started blushing under his scrutiny. She looked into his eyes and their intensity held her captive.

"Kagome, I've been waiting forever to ask you," Sesshomaru started.

"Yes," Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Will you come with me to dinner tonight?"

"Yes," Kagome answered slightly disappointed.

A smile spread on Sesshomaru's features, it was small but made up for Kagome's disappointment. He gave her a kiss on the check and stood.

"Wear something nice," he said.

He ruffled her hair and exited her room. Kagome sighed again and got up. She searched through her wardrobe, lost in thought. She was disappointed because she had thought he was going to propose. She pulled out a dark purple dress. Her mother had bought this dress for her last prom, but she had never worn it. It went to her ankles and had spaghetti straps. Very ordinary except for the two additional spaghetti straps that cross on her chest and the small amount of glitter. Kagome loved the dress.

She dressed slowly wondering if Sesshomaru had even thought about marrying. After dressing she found her matching pair of high heels and slipped them on. Thinking about asking Sesshomaru to marry her instead of waiting for him, she exited the room. She paused at the sight if him. He wore a black dress shirt and black pants, but she thought he made it look very elegant.

Sesshomaru froze at the sight of Kagome she looked like a goddess to him. Possessiveness surged within him, his goddess. He bowed formally to her and led her out the door. He helped her into the car and drove her to the restaurant that he had made an appointment at. It was probably the fanciest in town and it was expensive to say the least, but he wanted tonight to be perfect.

He helped Kagome out of the car and brought her inside. Classical music played and no one else appeared to be there. A waitress appeared and led them upstairs to a balcony seat. After they ordered their drinks Kagome could hear more people enter the restaurant.

: : After Dinner : :

Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru held out his hand to dance. She blushed but followed him. They were dance slowly and it reminded her of the time at Shizuma's party. This was the most romantic evening in the history, was all that Kagome could think to describe it as.

After a while they stopped but continued to stand there and stare into each other's eyes. Sesshomaru took one of her hands in his and kissed her lips, silently slipping something onto her finger. After the kiss Kagome was to disoriented to do anything for a few seconds. Then she noticed the new weight on her finger and lifted it for inspection. There was a ring on her finger. She turned her look to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was completely enjoying the look of amazement on her face. Then it changed to panic as she looked to him.

"Sessho?" She asked.

"Yes Kagome?"

"It's a ring."

"Yes it is."

When she continued to stare blankly he decided to continue. He gallantly got to one knee and took Kagome's hand in his.

"Kagome will you marry me?" He asked.

Tears started running down her face and Sesshomaru almost panicked, but then he noticed her smile. She dropped to her knees and hugged him back.

"Of course I will," she announced.

Sesshomaru got to his feet bringing her back up. A smile was on his face and Kagome continued to cry. Sesshomaru immediately took exception to crying on such a happy moment.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Tears if joy Sessho, I'm happy," she answered.

She hugged him again. He was about to kiss her, when more people came out onto the balcony. Juroumaru had a video camera and was filming them. Musou had a grin on his face. Sango was hugging Miroku in her excitement, but her face changed suddenly.

"Hentai!" She shouted.

Miroku fell to the ground with a handprint on his cheek and a grin on his face. Sango huffed and then hugged Musou in joy. Kagome laughed in amusement but was cut off by Sesshomaru lips.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: This is the last chapter, but I am going to write an epilogue.

Kejie: Then I'm going on vacation.

Akikazu: Nope I'm going to start another story.

Kejie: will I ever be free?

Akikazu: Nope.

Kejie: Rats.

Akikazu: (bows) Ja ne.


	13. Epilogue

This is the last part of this story. I'm so sad about it ending, this was my first story! I got so many reviews too. All you people out there who have been watching out for this story and reviewing on the day it was put up, this final chapter is for you guys and girls. I'll out a longer author's note at the end cause I'm sure you want to get to the story, ne? And in this chapter a surprise appearance by...

Disclaimer: la, la, la... I can't hear you.

: : Epilogue : :

Sesshomaru stood at the altar nervously. They wedding wasn't going to start for another few minutes, but he was ready. They had held off the wedding for a whole year. Kagome was wanted everything to be perfect and Sesshomaru would do anything to make her happy, except for letting her move in with her mom. Mrs. Higurashi was overjoyed to hear that they were getting married and had moved back to Tokyo shortly after he had proposed.

Souta was glad to see Musou, if a little saddened by his involvement with the gang, but had gotten over it. While Naraku was in jail with his gang, including Kikyo, Juroumaru and Musou had gotten off with a hundred hours of community service. Hojo was still lock away in a mental facility.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had decided to move into Sesshomaru's house after the ceremony. Kagome was amazed when she saw it, it was a mansion. Sesshomaru had modesty said that it wasn't that big, and Miroku put an end to the discussion by saying that he was sure that they could fill it with kids.

Everyone had wondered why Sesshomaru and Kagome had not set the wedding date earlier, but Kagome had warded off the questions without answering.

Sesshomaru broke out of his revive and looked at his watch, only a few minutes. He looked around, the guest were being seated. It had taken a while but Kagome got the city to close off the park for the wedding, he suspected that she had paid a large amount to do so. But Kagome had her heart set on being married at the park.

It seemed as if their lives revolved around the park. They had first met there, the came to friendly terms there, they had seen each other for the last time here. They had also met again here, and the restaurant was across the street from here, with the balcony over looking the park. Kagome simply refused to be married elsewhere.

So now here he stood at a makeshift alter, waiting for the woman he loved with all his heart. Musou started the music and folding walls a ways off were opened. Rin walked slowly down the aisle scattering petals as they walked. Shippo came next carrying the rings. Although Kagome didn't have any bride's maids, she did have her maid of honor, Sango came down blushing and holding onto Miroku's arm. Miroku had his heart on marrying them, but when he heard Sango was going to be the maid of honor he had quickly changed his mind. Sesshomaru hadn't minded, unless you counted Shizuma, he had no friends. But Shizuma and his new wife were on their honeymoon, so Sesshomaru had stuck with Miroku.

The music changed and everyone turned and looked at the folding walls. Kagome came through nervously clutching Souta's arm. With the absence of her father Kagome had immediately chosen Souta to give her away. At sixteen he was already taller than Kagome. Everyone seemed to fade as Kagome walked slowly down the aisle. She was not just beautiful, but magnificent to him. Her smile only made her more so.

Soon she was standing besides him, holding his hand. They looked at each other and he was hardly aware of the priest. They must have said the right things at the right time for soon they were exchanging rings and giving vows.

"I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest declared.

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her. The kiss soon got out of hand for when they broke away for breath. A large amount of people were coughing nervously. Kagome blushed, but turned with them with a grin.

"Is everyone getting sick then?" She asked.

The crowd laughed and surged forth to congratulate them. The crowd separated the bride and the groom and people seemed to have a plan about keeping the couple apart. Sesshomaru soon became impatient and Kagome noticed for she returned to his side.

"Can we go eat now?" Shippo asked loudly.

"In a second okay," Kagome answered.

Most of the single woman gathered behind Kagome as she turned around. She threw the bouquet over her shoulder and spun around to see who would get it. Kagome unfortunately had bad aim for it landed on the lap of a young teenager on the sidelines. She had dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back and was blushing furiously.

"I-I'm not g-getting married," she stuttered.

Kagome laughed delighted. Sesshomaru knelt on the ground and waited for Kagome to lift her leg. When she did he slowly took her garter off. Afterwards Kagome was redder than the girl that had caught the bouquet. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and turned around. He threw the garter and turned to see who would catch it. He had thrown it too far and it landed on the shoulder of a young man by the folding doors. The man was tall and had pale purple hair. He looked decidedly confused.

Sesshomaru didn't wait for the man to get his bearings, but grabbed Kagome and carried her bridal style across the street to where the reception was being held. Kagome laughed the whole way there.

: : One Hour Later : :

They had only been there for an hour but Kagome could see that Sesshomaru wanted to leave. They were on the way to the door when Kagome ran straight into the girl that had caught the bouquet. They both stumbled back. Sesshomaru caught Kagome and the man who had caught the garter caught the girl. The girl blinked and straightened, she held a hand out to Kagome.

"Oh hi, sorry about bumping into you. I'm Akikazu, and he's Kejie," the girl said.

"I'm Kagome and this is Sesshomaru," Kagome replied recognizing the girl.

The girl turned to her companion and held a quiet conversation with her conversation before turning back to Kagome.

"It was a lovely wedding," Akikazu said finally.

"Have we met?" Kagome asked.

"Err, umm, not exactly," Akikazu replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"What's it to you?" Kejie answered pushing Akikazu behind him.

Akikazu and Kagome looked at each over Kejie and Sesshomaru's shoulders other and said the same thing in unison, "men!"

Hearing there exasperated remarks both men turned and gave their companions a glare. Akikazu smiled at Kagome.

"I sorry but we have to go. We only came for the wedding, but we have to be somewhere soon," she said in apology.

"It's okay," Kagome said and waved.

Akikazu grabbed Kejie's arm and dragged him out of the restaurant. Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru who still looked annoyed.

"Are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru snapped.

As they walked out of the restaurant Kagome still grinning insanely. Sesshomaru was about to ask her about it when Kagome spoke.

"I'm going to improve your mood," Kagome announced.

"How?" Sesshomaru said raising a brow.

"I'm going to give you the best wedding present in the world."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

Sesshomaru stopped them and pulled Kagome to him. She was still smiling in her excessively cheery way. She was hiding something. They waited in silence for a moment before he surrendered, albeit gracefully.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," Kagome announced cheerfully.

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly and Kagome laughed. Then a grin appeared on his face and Kagome stopped and just stared at him. His eyes sparkled happily as he looked at her. Then she finally said something.

"You're smiling," she stated unaware of how stupid it sounded.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome squealed and launched herself at him hugging him tightly to her. She was laughing again. Sesshomaru pulled her away and looked down at the mother of his unborn child.

"How far?" He asked.

"I'm only two months along and I can't wait! Is it going to be a boy or girl? I don't want to take an ultrasound. I hope it's a boy that looked just like you! What are we going to name him? When can we shop for baby clothes? Who are going to be his godparent? Sango and Miroku? Ryoko and Shizuma?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru sighed and picked her up carrying her into the car. She was still asking questions when they arrived at their new home. All their stuff had been move here before the wedding. Sesshomaru led her inside listening to her answer some of her own questions. Then she stopped.

"I'm going to be FAT!" Kagome wailed suddenly.

Sesshomaru sighed and hugged her to him. Here come the legendary mood swings, is what he was thinking. It only took her a few seconds to calm down and she started talking again. Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. He kissed her.

: : End Story : :

Akikazu: I can't believe it's over.

Kejie: believe it.

Akikazu: I-I-I (starts crying and runs away)

Kejie: I knew this would happen lucky I know what she wanted to say. (mutters) I can't believe she made us go to the wedding. (louder) she is very sad that her first fan fiction is over. Since it was summer she wrote the whole thing in less than a month. Although she does have plans for a future kag/sess story she's going to write a few one-shot song fictions first. She said that she might do a sequel to this too, but doesn't know.

Akikazu: (comes back on stage) I'm so going to miss all you reviewers.

Kejie: I'm not.

Akikazu: But you're cruel and heartless.

Kejie: As much as you are.

Akikazu: Any way to make me feel better we are going to do one more Demon Diary skit.

Kejie: I will have no part in this.

(curtains close and then open)

Akikazu: So my attributes are dark.

'Eclipse': Of course they are, you're a demon lord!

Akikazu: How'd that happen?

'Eclipse': X.X

(curtains close then open)

Akikazu: (bows) Ja ne.

Kejie: Ditto.


End file.
